


Drabbles of Obitine

by foxsykitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Obitine, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsykitsune/pseuds/foxsykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about Obi-Wan and Satine. Some Anidala mentioned as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the events on Concordia….

A chime at the door interrupted his meditation for the night. He could just ignore it, but he couldn’t help wondering if it was urgent. He keyed open the door to find the Duchess herself standing before him.

“Duchess, are you alright?” he shifted nervously.

She glanced away “May I come in?”

He moved aside and let her through. She took a seat on the couch and seemed to wait for him to join her.

“Is there a reason you’re here?” he asked trying not to sound suspicious of her.

“Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?” she smiled.

She was truly beautiful, and so much more a woman now. They had been in their early twenties when they met, and now she looked ever more regal than before.

“No, I suppose not.” He shrugged sitting across from her. “Thank you, by the way, for tonight.”

She looked surprised. “Did I just hear Obi-Wan Kenobi thank me for saving him?” the sarcasm in her voice was thick “My, you have changed.”

He cocked his head thoughtfully “I figured it for the best, after all I didn’t want to end up ungrateful like someone else I know.” His tease didn’t go without retaliation.

she placed a hand dramatically to her chest “Hm, I thought you were just doing your duty. Why should I thank you for that?” her eyes were alight with mirth and he realized just how much he missed her.

“Well, I thought you said we were even tonight. So if it was just duty for me what is it for you?” His mouth twitched as she raised an eyebrow.

“My dear Obi-Wan, it was my duty to pacifism to see you weren’t hurt.” She was as quick witted as ever.

“I see.” He mused. “It seems we’re right back where we left off, taking chances and fulfilling duty.”

She shook her head “Things were quite alright until you came back around. I swear you’re the cause of all my troubles.”

“You flatter me.” He watched her shift and relax a little, stretching out on the sofa. A look of pain came over her face and he leaned forward. “Are you alright?”

She nodded shifting more gingerly. “I seem to have a few bruises from our excursion earlier.” She looked at him quickly “But you were injured as well, you went through a bit more fighting than I.”

She had stood and moved towards him. He froze as her hands went to his shoulder. “How does it feel?”

He tried to dismiss the feelings growing inside him as she pried gently at his tunic. “It’s fine really.” He stood causing her to step back.

“Alright.” She conceded, turning away from him. “I’m sure mine will look awful in a few days. Her fingers hooked under her blouse and pulled it from her waistband revealing pale skin of her hips and back. “Can you see any marks?”

He moved forward willing himself to keep control of his emotions. “Slightly, but nothing too bad.” He slid her blouse back down covering her skin once more, turning away slightly.

“Obi-Wan?” she questioned facing him. “Is something bothering you?”

He shook his head “Just a little tired is all.”

She nodded. “Yes, it is quite late. Perhaps I should retire.”

He knew it was the best idea for her to leave, but he couldn’t bring himself to suggest it.

 It was then that she shocked him again.

“Or I could just stay here.” He didn’t get time to respond before she continued “We could talk about our adventures away from one another.” She sank back into the couch and patted the seat beside her. He obliged her by sitting down, but put as much distance as he could between them.

“I’ve no doubt that you have had more brushes with death than I since we parted, but tell me what you’ve been doing.”

He gave her a brief history of what conspired after he’d left her on Mandalore years ago. “I’m sorry for your loss. Master Qui-Gon was an amazing Jedi, and a great man.” She whispered.

He nodded “Yes.”

She turned to a lighter topic “Your own Padawan sounds like a handful.”

He chuckled “Well, he’s not my Padawan anymore, he’s a Jedi Knight now as well, but he’s still more than a handful.”

She laughed “I’d say it serves you right for being such a trouble maker when you were a Padawan.”

He shook his head “I don’t know what you mean.”

The sly smirk on her lips didn’t escape his notice “Oh? I’m sure you can think of a few times that we found ourselves in danger because of you.”

“Me?” he questioned “I recall it was you causing most of the trouble.”

Her eyebrow twitched and she started listing off experiences and how she saw them as his fault. To which, he would respond with how it was her fault.

“And that one cave you got us lost in…” she finished looking triumphant.

“We weren’t lost.” He insisted.

“No?” she questioned. “Then why did it take three days to get out when it only took one to venture in?”

He sighed “I had to make sure no one had followed us.”

She hummed and moved to the seat closest to him kneeling on the cushion to face him.

“I have another theory.” She offered mysteriously.

His heart had leapt at her sudden closeness.

“And that would be?” he questioned.

She was looking directly into his eyes and smiled. “I think you wanted to stay in the cave as long as possible. It was a good refuge.”

He nodded “It was, wasn’t it?”  
She leaned forward bringing herself closer to him. “I also can’t help but think you kept us there for another reason.”

He swallowed as he started to think about the said cave. A memory crossed his mind of a dark warm cavern that had been lit gently by phosphorescent moss on the walls. A pool of dark water glittered beside a flat slab of rock on which a makeshift bed had been placed. On said resting spot he could still envision, as clearly as though it were before him now, the slender body of a young duchess lying next to his own shivering in pleasure. Her bare skin shone in the pale blue light, glowing with an ethereal presence. They were both panting and recovering from acts of love.

He cleared his throat “Yes, well, perhaps we were lost.”

She tilted her head “I never expected my first time to be in a cave.” She saw him blush and continued “It was quite a magical setting now that I think about it. I wonder if that place still exists.”

He shrugged “I’m sure it does.”

She leaned forward again, only slightly “Do you remember that night it rained horribly and I lost you in the forest.”

He rolled his eyes “If you hadn’t wandered off…”

She smirked “If I hadn’t wandered off we wouldn’t have found that hollowed out tree. That was beautiful.”

The memory of staying in a giant tree for the night to avoid the rain came back to him. In the morning the sun had shown through the tree illuminating thousands of crystals that had grown, over hundreds of years probably, into a perfect ceiling above them, casting tiny lights of different colors in all directions.

“That night wasn’t so bad either.” she added in a sultry tone.

He was assaulted by another memory of the beautiful young duchess, her long slender legs wrapped around his waist as he….

He cut his vision short and shook his head.

“Duchess. I’m sorry for our past. All the things I put you through.”

She looked confused “Obi-Wan?”

He turned to look at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “We did what we did, but that is our past. We must remember why we finally parted. I’m sorry.”

 “I’m not.” She smiled at his shocked look. “And I don’t think you are either.”

She stood leaving him on the sofa “Goodnight Obi-Wan.”

Sleeping wouldn’t come easy now that she’d awakened old memories. Thoughts of her kept haunting him and he knew dreams would soon follow if he wasn’t careful. She was like poison to him. One touch and he was in deep again. He loved her. He still loved her. He had thought being a Jedi could cure him of his desire to be with her, but it had not faded one bit.

Visions of his Padawan days lingered as he tried to sleep.

She had been right about him purposely keeping them in the cave for days. The pain and discomfort she felt, even the day after, made him regret taking her innocence. She told him to stop being so sorry for something she had wanted as well, and assured him it would fade.

Fade it did and soon they became closer than ever. Not just physically, but mentally as well. He could sense her emotions and feelings more easily. She was less guarded around him and he came to find that she was a very passionate woman in every aspect of life. Her warrior blood had not fizzled out, but instead, fighting had transformed to a hunger for peace. When they weren’t arguing they were hard to keep apart.

Even when they fought it usually turned into something more. His master had been with them occasionally, but had tried to infiltrate Mandalore to find who was targeting the Duchess directly, leaving the two youth together for periods of time.

When they weren’t in danger they were quite adventurous with each other.

He sighed knowing she would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life. He wondered silently if she’d found another lover. He wondered if she expected something from him now that they were reunited. He had to be wary of his feelings.

She was the only one that could distract him so much. He had to admit his feelings for her still remained before he could dismiss them, but admitting caused him remorse. Remorse for a choice made long ago, to leave her alone.

Dreams haunted him that night. Some good, some bad. He saw death and destruction, on one side and then visions of her lips pressed to his would follow.

He woke the next day readying himself for the journey to Coruscant. 

Approaching the ship they were to take, a comment, made in all honesty, set her off and she was mad at him again. He sighed and turned, catching sight of Anakin. He was grateful that the younger Jedi was there to help. He didn’t think he could handle the Duchess by himself any longer.


	2. On the Coronet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Tal Merrik's death and landing on Coruscant?

 With the danger subsided for the moment, and deep political discussion waning due to tired delegates and frayed nerves, Satine finally decided to retire to bed. At first it was only at the insistence of her court but soon she found that she was exhausted. All the adrenaline from the harrowing ordeal earlier had worn off, and she was left with her thoughts and contemplation for the day.

She changed into her nightgown and robe and sat near the window, gazing at the stars and musing at how peaceful they looked. War was spreading, and the galaxy was becoming more and more turbulent, but from this angle everything looked still. A chime at her door interrupted her distracted thoughts.

“Enter” she entreated, expecting a report from her guards or a member of her inner court, but instead she found herself gazing at the man she’d confessed her undying love for hours earlier.

“Yes Obi Wan?” she questioned, hesitantly standing.

“I merely came to see how you are feeling. And to inquire if you wanted extra security posted tonight?”

She lowered her eyes to the floor. “No, I don’t think it will be necessary for tonight. As for how I feel…” she paused looking back into his guarded gaze before turning away. “I’m not sure if I can answer that right now.”

“Well, it has been an eventful day.” He seemed to pause before asking “Is there anything I can do for you Duchess?”

She sighed “Obi? When did we become so stubbornly formal with each other? Weren’t we great friends?”

He curtly nodded “A long time ago, I believe we were.”

She turned back to him “And now?”

“I had hoped we could still be civil with each other, but we seem to be more hostile, if anything, due to the governments we are forced to support.”

She raised her eyebrows and drew nearer to him. “Forced? I chose to keep my people out of this war, but you are so eager in your Jedi council, as servants to the republic, to involve us.”

He sighed not wanting to get into an argument at this point. “It’s late, forgive me for coming, I seem to have upset you.”

He made to leave, but she took hurried steps towards him. “Wait.”

He turned back to find her closer to him than before. She froze her mouth slightly parted as though words were fighting to break free.

He smirked “You know, for being a pacifist, you sure know how to pick a fight.”

She smiled “Isn’t that what you liked about me in the first place? I distinctly remember you mentioning that my stubborn tenacity was a trait you admired.”

He chuckled “Yes, I find it hard to be bored when you are so driven. I still admire your personal dedication to your ideals. You showed great resolve today with Merrik.”

Her eyes dropped to the floor once more. “I just couldn’t…”

She paused her shoulders slumping and her head hanging. He moved forward almost instinctively, reaching a hand out to her shoulder.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to…”

She cut him off by suddenly collapsing into his chest. He held her for what felt like forever before she raised her head to face his gaze once more. Silent tears had rolled down her cheeks leaving wet trails behind. He reached up tenderly wiping them away. His hand lingered on her cheek and she inclined her head to press against it.

“Satine?” He questioned unsure of what to do.

“Don’t talk anymore Obi.” She ordered quietly. “I just want you here with me. Please.”

Her plea struck his heart and he was grateful that he and Anakin had separate quarters. The boy would never know if he decided to stay here with Satine.

“Satine, we can’t pursue a relationship.” he tried to shift away from her gently, but her arms snaked around his neck.

“I know…I know your Jedi code.” She blushed “But that didn’t stop us before, when you were still a Padawan.”

Memories of their younger selves intertwined together did little to help his situation, and her clear feelings for him made it even worse.

“Satine.” He took a breath. “We are not as we were. We have made our choices and can no longer go back to what we had.”

She dropped her hands to his chest nodding. “I thought as much.” She then turned a wry smile to him “My, how you’ve matured. So dedicated to your own ideals, I find you even more attractive.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

She nodded “I’m not asking for your attachment to me Obi-Wan. That wouldn’t be professional at all, nor needed by either of us. All I ask is to spend more time together, as friends, and help to ease our worries on both sides.”

He nodded thoughtfully and before he could respond she had leaned up and brushed her lips to his cheek.

“Do you always kiss your friends?” he asked amused.

She smirked “No, but I make exceptions for my most valued friend. Please stay with me.”

She broke away from him moving towards her bedchamber. She turned just before the door. “Too bad there is a full-fledged Jedi knight with me here. I would love to have that impulsive and reckless Padawan back for tonight.”

He unconsciously walked toward her closing the gap between them. “I’m afraid that Padawan is long gone.”

She turned away nodding. “I understand.” Then with a most seductive tone she added “I also understand that Jedi are not forbidden from intimacy. I would love to see if that Padawan’s skills have improved. Or if he’d forgotten how to please me all together.”

Entering her chamber he was left nearly speechless. “Forgotten?”

She smiled as the door shut behind him and she loosed her robe dropping it to the ground. Her silken nightgown followed all her curves and outlined every detail of her body.

He felt pleasant shudders down his spine as those familiar images of long ago surfaced in his mind. Years had not faded the memories of how it felt to have her wrapped around him.

She turned away from him revealing the nightgown to be backless and his breath hitched even more.

“You never were good at making the first move.” She quipped.

He approached her from behind, having removed his gloves and armor previously he could run bare fingers down her spine. “No, I’m afraid I never had the courage to be the first.”

He moved the fabric on the back of her hip aside to see a white scar. He traced it with a finger first, then knelt and kissed it with his lips. She giggled and turned to face him. “Your beard tickles.”

He smiled mischievously and reached out to the floor length fabric pulling it up to her knees. “Does it?”

He kissed and nuzzled her legs causing her to giggle again and flop down on the bed.

His hands pawed at the dress raising it higher and she gasped. He hadn’t heard the sound in a long time, and looked up into her face. Through half lidded eyes she nodded her consent and he watched her lips part even wider as he kissed her inner thigh. They had done plenty of this when they were younger, but now it was less hurried, less fueled by curiosity and fevered haste, more by love. He loved her and she loved him. That had never been clearer than tonight.

 He continued to kiss and rub his face against her legs until she seemed to grow impatient with him.

She spread her legs wider and pulled his hands up to her hips. He was elated and somehow not surprised to find she wasn’t wearing anything under the nightgown. He massaged her hips and kissed slow circles on her thighs. She whimpered “Obi-Wan, you’re just prolonging the torture now. You’ve never kept me waiting before.”

He smiled. “Be it far from me to keep the duchess of Mandalore waiting.” Finally giving in to her wants he lowered his mouth to her center. She inhaled sharply and fell backwards onto the mattress, legs curling up one at a time. He grasped them and continued to work. With hands and mouth he had soon sent her moaning his name over the edge of ecstasy.

 He knelt before her as she panted regaining her breath. Sitting up she smiled and began to expertly pull at his robes.

“My dear Obi, I see you haven’t forgotten, but I don’t remember it being that amazing before.” He stood and helped her remove the robes.

“How could I forget? Besides, you and I were often on very tight schedules back then. We didn’t have a lot of time to indulge.”

“And now?” she asked “will it be any different?”

He shrugged removing the last of his clothing and hovering over her as she moved backwards on the mattress. Pulling her dress gently up over her head he tossed it aside and allowed them to share this moment skin to skin once again. He stared in her sea colored eyes and soon, slowly, they began to explore each other. Satine found more scars and muscle than she remembered. He was battle hardened now, but was still so pliable to her touch.

Never before had they had the luxury of going this slow, of just enjoying every moment.

In their past, lovemaking was quick and quiet, undercover of a constant threat to both their lives. It seemed that things had not changed as far as physical threats to either party, but they were no longer in a remote hideout or cold cave. He was in her chamber, something that he had constantly dreamed about all those years ago.

When their desires had been fulfilled and they had recovered from the mutual high of the moment, they lay curled around each other lovingly. She reached up stroking his beard noting “After all this time, you are still my love.”

He hummed holding her tighter. “I’m glad you didn’t give up on me. You could have hated me for my ideals and for leaving you.”

She shook her head “It was a mutual decision remember? I needed to be an independent party and if you had stayed it would have looked like I was taking the council of a Jedi.”

He thought back to that particular decision between them. “Yes, and if I had stayed I would have failed in my resolve to become a Jedi. Proving all my doubters right.”

She tilted her head to look at him. “You had doubters? I guess we were more alike than I thought.” She paused and smiled warmly “I did enjoy my time with you though. Most of it at least.”

He chuckled “Yes, it was quite entertaining and frustrating.” He closed his eyes “Remember that time you were mad at me?”

She huffed “Which time?”

He smiled opening his eyes again. “When you wouldn’t talk to me for a week? I remember Master Qui-Gon blamed me for it and told me to resolve it no matter what.”

She looked puzzled “He did? Is that why you were so desperate to apologize? Oh wait…you never did.”

He smirked “But I did get you to talk to me.”

She bit her lip at the memory “Hmm, yes.”

He traced his fingernails over her shoulder. “I can’t help but think your being mad at me was on purpose sometimes. You’re such a passionate person I sometimes feel helpless against you.”

She placed a palm on his chest “You? A shining knight of the Jedi council? Helpless against me?”

He grasped her hand to his heart “Look at where we are now. You are a power I cannot reckon with. I understand why you get so angry with me sometimes, but I don’t mean to oppose your ideals on principle. I value peace, I crave peace, but…”

She withdrew from him a little “Please Obi-Wan, let’s not discuss politics now. I might get mad at you again.”

He smiled leaning in and kissing her forehead.

 “Do you remember what I used to call you when we were alone?” she queried.

He nuzzled into her hair and whispered “You’d call me Ben”

She felt her heart skip a beat “You remember.”

“I always loved it when you called me that. I felt it was part of our secret, so intimate.”

Their night together seemed so short lived as he awoke retrieving his clothes. Pulling on his boots he felt her stirring behind him. He turned to see her sit up holding the sheets to her chest. “Leaving so soon my love?”

“If anyone finds me here is would be bad news for both of us. I should return to my quarters.” He pulled on his belt and turned to face her, walking around the edge of the bed to kiss her goodbye.

Her lips lingered on his and she stroked his beard as they broke apart. He pulled the covers over her and smoothed her hair back as she laid down. “I’ll see you later.”

He was able to rest for a while in his quarters before a chime came at his door. He opened it to see Anakin outside. “Good morning Obi-Wan, We’re nearing Coruscant.”

He nodded “Yes, thank you.”

He knew Anakin had more to say. The younger Jedi wouldn’t be lingering in the doorway if he didn’t.

“Is there something else?” he asked.

Anakin shrugged “Just wondering if you wanted to discuss what happened last night.”

Obi-Wan shook his head “It’s just like it was before when I knew her. She’s always had a target on her back for one reason or another.”

Anakin looked thoughtful which was never good according to Obi-Wan’s experience.

“Are you going to continue to guard her on Coruscant?” the teasing tone was evident and he shook his head.

“If the council wishes it, but if not, her guards can keep her well enough.” He hoped that would be enough of a dismissal for his fellow Jedi, but it seemed not.

Anakin moved further into the chamber and leaned against the wall. Obi-Wan could sense that he had something bothering him, but wouldn’t divulge it without prying.

“Is there something you wish to tell me Anakin?” he queried softly, sinking into the chair behind him.

Unbeknownst to him, Anakin’s heart was in turmoil of whether or not to ask Obi-Wan further about his relationship with Satine. Perhaps, he had thought, if Obi-Wan could understand what he was going through with Padme… But he chose to keep silent on that matter.

“She’s very headstrong, and I must say I’ve never seen you so on the defensive as when you’re with her. You’d make a wonderful couple.” Anakin smiled at his former master’s shock and pushed off the wall. “Just joking, don’t take it personally.”

He exited the chamber and shook his head. There might be more between them than Obi-Wan let show, but he knew his former master’s resolve to serve the Jedi. Revealing his and Padme’s relationship would not be a good idea. No matter how much he wanted it.

He watched the Duchess approach Obi-Wan when they had landed and took a few steps away to give them privacy. She had reached out and caressed his face lovingly before moving away with her guards. They did seem softer with each other this morning and Anakin smirked at the notion that last night must have been a very good night for them. He teased Obi-Wan and soon found himself drawn to his own love in their apartment.

“How was it?” she asked greeting him at the door.

He entered and bent to kiss her. It was passionate and full of feeling. After a few moments he broke away “I missed you.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down again. He moved swiftly picking her up in his arms and carrying her towards the bedroom. After all, he thought to himself. Why should Obi-Wan have all the fun?


	3. What do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Satine won't talk to Obi-Wan?

Qui-Gon had ordered him to fix things between them for the sake of the mission and he had tried talking to her too many times. This time he had waited till they were alone and basically pinned her against the wall asking her what she wanted from him.

She had remained silent trying to struggle against him, but found it useless. “Well?” he had said. "Are you going to tell me what you want? Because I doubt if I apologize it would make a difference to you. You’re just so stubborn I ought to…” he growled and released her turning away.

 Her curiosity got the best of her and she spoke to him for the first time in a week. “You ought to what? Are you going to strike me because you can’t stand me anymore?”

He turned back sharply “Strike you? You think I would do that?”

She huffed “I don’t know, you are a warrior set in your ways of violence, why wouldn’t you?”

He moved towards her, backing her against the wall again. She cringed as though he would actually hit her. “Never.” He was inches from her now “I was thinking you frustrate me so much I ought to just kiss you.”

She looked shocked and opened and closed her mouth a few times before he asked “What do you want from me? An apology?” 

She shook her head and looked into his eyes “I think you know what I want.” Her eyes drifted to his lips and back up quickly. His eyebrows rose and he paled. She meant it.

He leaned in slowly. Too slowly and she took the lead by grabbing his tunic and pulling him forward, crashing her lips up to his. They pulled apart for a few seconds before engaging again. Kisses became deeper and more frantic before something pulled warningly at his consciousness. He quickly shoved himself away turning his back to the door as his master entered. He could feel Qui-Gon’s eyes on him and cringed guiltily trying to hide his emotions. “Is everything alright between you two?” His master asked.

Satine had snorted “Your Padawan is utterly frustrating, but I can concede to cooperate with him for now.”

He turned to face her noticing the smile she wore. When his master approved and ordered them to move out, she seemed rather satisfied with herself and he realized that perhaps he’d played into her hand.


	4. The cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the cave stays in the cave.

 

They stopped their journey into the cave at a pool of fresh water. The surface was glassy, reflecting glowing patches of phosphorescent plants all around them. He started unpacking their blankets and food as she scouted around the dark water. The glow of the moss was just bright enough for them to see, but not to illuminate what might lurk under the water. As Obi-Wan filled their water containers she started gathering huge sheets of moss that had grown together on the walls. “What are you doing?” he asked eyeing her progress. “I’d like something to sleep on besides rocks tonight. Does it bother you?”

He shook his head, but doubted if she caught the action in the dark. “No.”

He sounded amused and she threw down a pile on the long flat rock beside him. “If you want your own bed, you can make it yourself.”

Placing the full containers aside he splashed water on his face “I’ll be fine on the rocks.”

“I thought as much, barbarian.” She had never let a chance to insult him go by and to be honest he was impressed at her wit.

“Why do you dislike me so much?” he questioned tossing her a blanket.

She rolled it out on top of her glowing bed, smothering the light slightly, giving it a strange unreal look. “I never said I disliked you.”

He pondered on her words and looked out over the water.

“Is there anything in there?” she asked warily watching his gaze over the pool.

He focused himself and reached out with the force sensing for life forms in the depths. Only plants and water was registered to him and he opened his eyes. “Not that I can tell.”

She stood and kicked off her shoes. “Very well.” She started removing her outer clothing and his heart stopped.

“What are you doing?!” he didn’t mean to sound so panicked, but his voice betrayed him.

She laughed. “I’m going to bathe. Just because you’re comfortable with filth doesn’t mean I have to be.” She paused before removing any other clothing. “Turn around.”

He blushed and turned quickly facing away from her. He heard her clothing rustle then the sound of her slipping into the water. He heard a gasp and rushed to the edge for fear of her drowning. “Are you alright?”

Water hit his face as she splashed him “I thought I told you to turn around! It’s just a little cold.”

He turned again and stayed still trying to breathe steady when her voice floated through the cave once more. “You could use a bath yourself Jedi.”

He was annoyed at first, but then decided to turn it on her. “You’re right.”

He stood facing away from her and started undoing his belt and clothing.

“Oh no you’re not!” now it was her turn to panic.

He smirked to himself. “Just turn around.” Utterly pleased at being able to tease her he pulled off his boots.

“You’re not looking are you?” Removing his tunic he peaked over his shoulder. To see her faint outline turned away from him and sunk up to her neck in the water. Fully undressing, he jumped into the water splashing her.

She gasped and growled as he broke the surface. “How dare you!”

He laughed and she turned away from him “Don’t you even think about coming closer.”

He swam away from her “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

After scrubbing himself clean in the water he moved to the shore once more. Making sure she turned away he hopped out on land and wrapped his cloak around his waist. “Well, are you going to stay in there all night?”

She swam to the shore and he turned away. “Obi-Wan.”

Her voice was soft, almost timid. “Help.”

He turned to look down at her, but she ducked back into the water. “Turn around.”

He laughed “How can I help you get out and turn around at the same time?”

“You’re the Jedi, you figure something out.” She scowled.

He sighed “Here, I’ll close my eyes and pull you out.”

She agreed and he turned, holding out his hand with his eyes closed. He felt her grasp his hand and pulled, hoisting her free from the water. He kept his eyes shut till she instructed him to open them. He turned to see her wrapped up in his blanket.

“Great. Now what am I going to sleep on tonight?” he looked around himself.

She sniffed and took a step closer “I thought you were fine with rocks.”

“Guess I’ll have no choice now.” He bitterly added.

“You might have a choice.” She said clutching her makeshift dress closer.

“Oh? And what might that be? You’ve got all the moss and blankets I don’t suppose you’d want to…”

He stopped in his words at realizing what he was about to suggest.

“Were you going to say we could share?” her voice wasn’t accusing as he thought it should be in the moment.

He was silent, unsure of how to respond. She closed the gap between them looking into his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind it tonight.”

He lost all power of speech and had to turn away from her readjusting the fabric around his waist.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea.” He merely stated.

He nearly gasped as he felt gentle fingertips brush his bare spine. “Please look at me Obi-Wan.”

He took a breath and turned to face her, bunched up fabric held tight in his fist to conceal what lay beneath.

Her fingers connected with his chest “Kiss me Obi-Wan.”

He shook his head. “Satine, I…”

He fell silent as she took a step back grabbing his free hand she pulled him towards the makeshift bed. She sat down still holding his hand and nuzzled her cheek against it.

She bit her lip and pulled at his hand. He felt his knees bend and his body move to join her. Laying by her side she turned away from him and he tried to steady his heart.

He felt her shift and suddenly her hand pulled his across her body to rest on her hip. Her upper back pushed into his chest, but before she could move back fully against him he held her hip in place.

“Satine.” His voice was hoarse and he swallowed.

“I want you.” The words came as a shock to him.

“You what?” he questioned.

“I want you Obi-Wan. I want to be with you, even if it’s just this night, or just this moment. I don’t care if you can’t be mine forever.”

He kissed her cheek and whispered “Oh Satine. Please don’t ask this of me. I can’t fall in love with you, I’m not allowed to form attachments.” The truth was he was already in love with her, but he’d tried to quell the feeling before it grew too deep.

She removed her hand from his and looked away. “Obi-Wan Kenobi I’ll tell you this once and only once, I am perfectly able to take care of myself, I don’t need a boyfriend or a husband to be complete and that’s not what I’m asking from you now. If you don’t want me get up and leave.”

If he weren't so smitten with the beautiful girl he would have obeyed and walked away. He found himself giving in to her.

 

He was silent afterward and it worried her. She raised her head to look at his face. His eyes were open and staring at something in the distance. “Obi-Wan?”

He blinked, but didn’t look at her. His jaw was set and his breathing was too steady. “What’s wrong?” she asked, her heart aching that perhaps they had done something he regretted, and would soon begin to push her away.

“Please talk to me.” She ran her fingers over his cheek and jaw feeling soft stubble forming.

“I can’t undo what I’ve done to you.” His eyes still wouldn’t meet hers and she pushed gently away from him.

 She propped up on one arm running fingers through his hair and down his Padawan braid.  “I wouldn’t want you to undo it.” His brow furled and she continued "To be honest I would rather you have been my first than anyone else in the galaxy.”

He finally looked at her and she saw the heartbreak in his eyes “I’m breaking the Jedi code.”

She shook her head “No, you and I aren’t in a relationship. You’re going to be a Jedi and I’m a Duchess that’s going to lead Mandalore.” He looked a little hurt and she smiled “We had a moment and that’s all this is for now ok?”

He reached up cradling her neck in his hand and playing with the ends of her hair. “You are so perfect. How did I ever deserve this?”

She smiled and leaned down kissing him soundly. “Get some rest, my shining Knight.”

He laughed and held her close. “I’m not a full Knight yet.”

She hummed “You are to me.”

He woke only a few hours later and reached out through the force to sense any danger. When he found none he opened his eyes to see her still sleeping and smiled. He loved her and couldn’t help it.

The words she had said earlier haunted him. They would one day have to part ways, but until then he settled for being a friend and lover.

The next time he awoke she was running her fingers over a scar on his arm. Seeing he was awake she smiled at him “You’ve seen a lot of adventures haven’t you?”

He smiled back and captured her hand in his, kissing it softly. “Yes. Some more harmful than others.”

She sat up and stretched snatching up the top blanket she wrapped it around her and ventured to the edge of the water she knelt and cupped her hand to drink.

He sat up and retrieved his cloak draping it across his lap and looking around. The cave seemed a little lighter, or he was just adjusting to living in the dark. He smoothed out the blanket around him and a suddenly cold thought gripped him.

 “Satine.” He struggled to keep his voice steady.

She moved back to his side and knelt next to him. “Yes love?”

He couldn’t think of any better way to ask than simply blurting “What if you get pregnant?”

She looked at him surprised before laughing. “You are a little more innocent than I thought not to have asked that before we did it.” She shook her head “I was injected a year ago with a serum that lasts up to three years, you shouldn’t worry.”

He sighed relieved “How was I to know?”

She smiled “You weren’t, but I wouldn’t just sleep with a man without taking precautions first.”

She shifted forward and straddled his lap taking his face in her hands. “Make love to me.”

He was surprised by her boldness, but complied with her request. 

When they had finished he held her close. “When I first met you I never would have imagined this.”

He said hugging her tighter for a moment to imply he meant them, together.

She was silent for a moment before voicing her own opinion. “I might have pictured it.”

He rose up on his elbow looking into her eyes “What?”

She smiled embarrassed. “You’re very attractive and I might have entertained the thought a time or two in my head.”

He grinned “Really?”

She turned to face away from him “Don’t let your ego get inflated now.”

He moved in closer whispering against her shoulder “What did you picture?”

She scoffed “Like I’d tell you.”

He hummed “I could just read your thoughts if I wanted.”

“Go ahead.” She teased.

He kissed her neck “That’s not how it works anyway.”

She turned onto her back. “How does it work?”

He explained how he could see what she projected to him if he concentrated on it and various other methods.

She quietly thought, cuddling back into his chest. “Sounds interesting. Do we have any food left?”

The question was sudden and he realized that they hadn’t eaten in some time. After eating and packing their things they moved on through the cave.

They set up in another location. This place had a small river trickling through the rocks and larger mounds of phosphorescent plants it was brighter than the last spot and the moss here had a purple-red glow.

They ate and she insisted on setting up a bed for them once more. He obliged and settled down beside her.

Their lips met with a soft kiss and she smiled against his mouth.

"Don't forget this is just for this moment Jedi." She teased. 

He smirked. "Then let's make it worth it."

 


	5. Hell hath no fury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.. Heartbreak...a tale of woe.

Obi-Wan and Satine were alone again. His Master had once again gone looking for the source of attacks on the Duchess. This gave them time to be together in a casual more intimate way.

They had fallen asleep side by side in the hide out. Obi-Wan woke suddenly and heard her voice. He turned to find her face scrunched up as though in pain. She squirmed and spoke again “No, please no…”

He knew that she sometimes had nightmares, but she hadn’t had one in over two months now. He gently tried to wake her. His hands gripping her arms softly.

“Satine.” He shook her a little harder and she gasped sitting up quickly. She looked around for a moment and he watched as she settled into reality.

Her lips trembled as tears started falling down her cheeks. He reached out tenderly to hold her, but was swatted away.

“Don’t touch me.” She stood from the bed and moved to face the wall.

Worry shot through him. “What was it Satine? You had a nightmare.” He wanted to comfort her, but he also knew that when she wanted space he’d better comply.

She turned and started pacing, tugging at the hem of the long shirt she wore to sleep in.

He sensed so much anger from her and suddenly her full fury leaking out through her words “What am I doing here? My people are slaughtering each other and I am here playing whore to a Jedi.”

Her words hurt. He could not deny that what she had said drove a blade straight through his heart. He never meant for this at all.

“Satine, I don’t….” He was at a loss for words.

“I can’t believe what I’m doing! My whole planet is at odds and I just spend day after day looking for a way to be alone with you. While we’re on different planets pandering to each other’s desires, my home is being torn apart!” Her voice was harsh and cruel, and he could feel her anxiety and hate. She turned away from him and placed her fist to her mouth biting her first finger in distress.

He thought for a moment before speaking. “Satine. We are trying to find a way to get you back to your home and to end this war.” When she did not respond he grabbed his tunic and slipped it on, then his robes and boots. Finally he grabbed his belt and fastened it, making sure his lightsaber was hooked properly.

 She looked at him as he approached and he noticed the bite marks on her hand and lip as she tried to calm down. He reached out to brush his thumb over the marks, but she moved away.

“And where are you going master Jedi? I don’t recall ordering you anywhere.” Her eyes were fire and her breathing heavy. Red streaks stained her cheeks where she had wiped her tears away roughly.

“I’m going to be outside, I should be keeping watch in case anyone finds us.” He continued towards the door of the small chamber, boots padding softly on the hard floor.

He exited and stood for a moment against the closed door. His heart shattered as he heard her break into sobs. He could do nothing to comfort her. Two days passed and they didn’t speak much. She wouldn’t even look at him as he tried to speak with her, but she would always answer in clipped short replies, if she replied at all.

Sitting on a fallen tree outside the shelter, Obi-Wan could not decide if he was happy or guilty when his master returned. The Duchess had argued with his master for a good hour about returning to Mandalore. The argument ended in her glaring at his master and turning to storm back into their shelter, but not before saying “It seems you Jedi are all good for nothing! I HATE YOU!”

She kicked up dirt at Obi-Wan as she ran back to the abandoned shack behind him.

Qui-Gon sat next to his Padawan and asked “What happened while I was gone?” his voice was firm, but not demanding.

Obi-Wan shook his head “I don’t know. She had a nightmare and has been like this ever since.” He frowned.

His master could see his downtrodden face and clearly read it. “You care for her a great deal if you are so concerned.”

The younger Jedi looked up at his master only to look away again in shame. “I know I shouldn’t fall in love master, but…” his throat tightened and he couldn’t speak.

Qui-Gon looked at the boy he considered a son and felt his pain. “If I were master Yoda I’d tell you to be wary of attachment, to mind your feelings.” He paused “But, I’m not master Yoda, and you know I’d be a hypocrite if I were to tell you not to love her.”

Obi-Wan knew of Qui-Gon’s love for Tahl and how depressed he had been at her death. He knew that Qui-Gon could scold him for breaking the Jedi code, but he knew he wouldn’t.

“Obi-Wan, have you told her how you feel?” the master probed.

The boy shook his head “Not in words master.”

Qui-Gon shifted looking at the darkening sky. “You’ve conveyed it though? In physical terms perhaps.” He took his Padawan’s silence as an affirmative answer and added “You don’t need to tell me if you have, but know this. Your physical attachment to her can fade, but there will always be a piece of your heart that remains with her. I need you to focus on our mission at hand. She has her own path to take, you have yours.”

The younger Jedi nodded once “Yes master.”

Qui-Gon placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder “Perhaps she’ll calm down soon. Then we can arrange for her to meet with the leaders of the clans.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t sleep that night. He lay under the stars staring up at them recalling all the times she’d said she was happy because of him, said that she wanted him, called out his name, and even let slip that she loved him. He thought now, however, that it had just been words caused by the heat of the moment. After all, they had been making love at the time she’d said it.

 He rolled onto his side facing the shack.

‘I love her.’ He thought to himself and the words she had said echoed in his head “playing whore to a Jedi.”

Was it all pretend? Was it a lie? Did she mean that she loved him or was that the lust talking? He never should have given into temptation to love her. He needed to be strong and feel nothing. He woke in the morning light resolved to let his feelings die.

She emerged from the shack and sat on the log by him. He stood and bowed. “Duchess.” He acknowledged her presence and walked away into the woods as Qui-Gon returned from his own scouting.

The older Jedi and sat beside her “Duchess, we need to think of a safe way to get you to a meeting with the clan leaders. Is there any way…”

He stopped as he noticed tears on her face.

“Duchess?” he questioned “Are you alright?”

She sniffled “I’m sorry, I... I haven’t been very courteous to you Jedi in the past few days. I’m merely worried for my people.” She tugged at her hands and clothes.

“Yes Duchess, we understand.” He offered trying to calm her.

“I said awful things to you both, it was not very befitting a Duchess of Mandalore. I will try to be more understanding.” Her voice was hard as though she was forcing herself to speak.

Qui-Gon’s lips formed a thin line and he looked out to where his Padawan had disappeared. “It would mean a great deal to both of us, but I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Forgive me for being blunt your grace, but that boy is trying his best to defend you and do anything that will help you. Don’t push away the very people trying to save you so you can in turn save your people.”

His Padawan returned shortly after he had admonished her to trust them and he could see the change in the boy’s face from grief to a cold mask. “It seems Duchess, that you have succeeded in breaking his attachment to you.”

At this, fear spread through her heart. Had she really driven him away? The only man she’d ever loved?

The master stood and moved away from her as Obi-Wan approached. She couldn’t breathe as he neared the area and began packing his things. She saw the future in her mind and how he would be forced to leave while she would stay behind on a blood soaked planet. Her own heart was broken and she had tried so hard to forget her love and to drive him away. Now that she’d succeeded she couldn’t bear it.

She broke down into sobs once more. And he glanced up at her “You don’t need to worry so much Duchess, we’ll get you home soon. Once we find the source of the threats we can negotiate…”

She gasped for air and yelled “WHY ARE YOU SO FOOLHARDY?!!!” she stood and pointed around her “YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP ME SAFE AND RESTORE ME TO MY PLANET AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OK?!!!” She collapsed in the dirt beside him “I can’t do anything… they’re dying and I can’t help them… and I tried to break free from my heart and stop my feelings for you so that I could belong fully to my people… but…” Her speech was broken by sobs and gasps.

She looked into his cold masked face with tear blurred eyes “I can’t let you go… I love you Obi-Wan and I want to stay by your side…but I can’t. My people need me now more than ever. I saw my family being murdered in my dream and I…” She broke down again and he took a deep breath.

“Well, Duchess, we’d better get you back to them.” He finished packing and stood, leaving her in a heap on the ground.

They moved on silently that day and the next. On the third day at sunset they found another safe shelter. This one had two rooms unlike the previous one roomed shack. The duchess slept in one and the two Jedi were in the other. “I know I said I wanted your focus to be here and now, but I didn’t mean for you to be dead of all emotion.” Qui-Gon had noticed that the boy had become cold and unfeeling, so unlike his normal self.

“Yes master.” He affirmed his understanding, but was still as distant as ever. Pitter patter of light rain soon turned into a loud down pour. They could hardly hear anything over the rain and the Jedi master focused on the force around him. It was in this state of tuning in to the force to know if anyone approached that Oui-Gon noticed something was wrong. He stood and moved swiftly into the other room.

 It was empty.

The two Jedi ran outside circling the shelter “Find the Duchess.” master Qui-Gon ordered and set off into the woods. They both ran in different directions searching for her. The rain was distracting and difficult to move through. Everything became muddy and slippery and the trees didn’t help at all to give shelter from the downpour. They were too big and spread out.

Soaked through, Obi-Wan squinted against the storm trying to look for any sign of the duchess. He concentrated reaching out for her. He felt far off to his left a being in distress. He ran towards it and came to a cliff face. There was no one there, and he was about to turn back when a faint sound came over the roar of the rain and howling wind. It was her voice. She was screaming for help.

He looked around again running to the edge of the cliff. She was hanging precariously from the rocks, her fingers slowly slipping. He reached out and grabbed her wrists pulling her back up onto safe ground. In that moment that he had almost lost her to death, his heart could not kill the emotion that flooded through him and he collapsed with her into the mud. She was crying and he held her close to his chest.

He dare not speak to her, but knew he had to find shelter for her now. He picked her up bridle style and headed back into the woods a few yards into the trees the storm became even worse. He looked around frantically and soon found one of the bigger trees that was hollowed out and provided a safe haven for them.

He set her down inside against one wall and he himself collapsed against the other side. Breathing hard, and overwhelmed he looked at the duchess and she looked back at him.

“I’m sorry.”

They said in unison.

She curled in on herself for a moment before crawling towards him. She knelt before him and he could feel how panicked she was. “Please Obi-Wan. Forgive me for what I said and how I’ve acted towards you. I didn’t mean it.” She was shaking terribly waiting for his reply.

He felt a familiar cold sweep through his heart and grew somber “You were right. We shouldn’t allow our emotions to rule us and you have a greater priority than being on this planet with me.”

She reached out a hand to his. Her skin was cold and her face looked as though she were in pain. “Yes, but I cannot deny what I’ve felt for you and what I’ve done. I realize now that no matter how hard I try to dismiss this it will never fade.”

She leaned forward as though to kiss him, but he caught her wrist in his hand and stood up avoiding the closeness she offered.

She stood as well and shook her head “So that’s it then. You are a Jedi and I’m a Duchess. We are not meant to be, so you can just dismiss me and we’ll never be close to each other again.”

“Why?” he asked suddenly. “Why are you doing this? First you want nothing to do with me and now you want me again.”

She sighed “I was wrong about pushing you away. It doesn’t help. If anything it hurts me more than you can imagine.” She looked into his eyes “And I hurt you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She neared him again and placed a hand on his face. “If you still want me, I’m yours.”

She trailed her hands through his hair and pulled lightly and his Padawan braid. Her hands continued moving over his shoulders, neck, and chest, and found their way to his own hands. She took his hands and wrapped his arms around her small frame. His heart couldn’t remain emotionless any longer and he started to break. He held her tight and a tear trailed down his cheek “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” He choked “I almost lost you. I can’t lose you.”

She looked up at him and smiled for the first time in days. “I’m here. You haven’t lost me. I’ll always be here.”

He crashed his lips to hers and she responded. Soon she was propped against the wall as he made love to her fiercely. All their passions were raging and their sparks had ignited to an inferno they were unable to repress.

After, they fell into each other’s arms and reaffirmed their connection. He sat against the inside of the tree with her held in his arms, her head on his shoulder. “We will not be together forever, but as long as we are together I want every moment to count.” She whispered to him.

He cuddled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “Yes Duchess.”

She laughed snuggling into him and falling asleep. As the sun rose they awoke to find colored lights shining all around them. Obi-Wan looked up and saw above them crystalline projections had grown from the tree and formed what looked like a stained glass ceiling above them. Light from the sun had caused tiny facets to reflect beams all around them.

Satine looked around in awe and Obi-Wan couldn’t help, but watch her face. He smiled at her joy in finding such a beautiful place. She finally looked at him and their hearts connected as one.  The tiny lights on her skin took his breath away. She leaned forward and softly kissed him. When she broke away he reached out and slid a hand to the back of her neck, touching his forehead to hers for a long moment as he read her emotions. Peace, joy, anxiety, but fear still lingered in her heart. He kissed her firmly once more and broke away “We need to go back now.”

She nodded reluctant to go. They made their way back to the shelter to find his master waiting for them. Obi-Wan had taken her hand to help guide her through the woods and didn’t bother letting go as they neared the shelter.

His master was relieved to see them and asked what had happened. Satine admitted that she had tried to run away, but the rain was too heavy causing her to slide over the cliff face. “Your Padawan rescued me and for that I am grateful. I will never attempt to run away again I promise.”

She squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand in her own and he tightened his grip on her as well before letting go and guiding her forward with a hand on her lower back. “We need to find somewhere to get cleaned up or we’ll cause a commotion next town we come to.” He joked looking at how covered in mud all three of them were.

 Things were easier between the two young ones afterward, but Obi-Wan still tried to keep his distance mentally as much as possible trying to convince himself that he would be able to leave her one day.


	6. Musings of a master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon observes the everyday interaction between Satine and Obi-Wan. What does he think?

 

“And I told you I wasn’t going to!”

“No, that’s not what you said.”

 

Qui-Gon took a deep cleansing breath as he watched the two bicker. Obi-Wan and Satine may love each other, but if anyone that didn’t know that fact saw them, they would most likely assume the two couldn’t stand one another.

The Jedi master watched them further and shook his head, wondering if he’d ever been so stubborn. He conceded that he had been at one point and probably still was, but it wasn’t him arguing with the Duchess over every little thing.

He was almost amused by how much they _could_ fight and at the end of the day he would swear he saw their hands brush or lingering eye contact exchanged.

They were a worrisome pair.

 His Padawan had been sensible and practical, but there was something about this girl that made it all fly out the window. He admitted that his Padawan had too much love in his heart for a normal person. He tended to form connections to people easily and perhaps fall in love too easily.

He wondered if at the end of this mission, he would have to leave his Padawan behind again. Would the boy give up the Jedi order and stay with her?

He looked back towards the arguing couple and decided to give them some space. He stood and moved to another room claiming their quarreling was disturbing his thoughts.

“I don’t see how I’m at fault here!” the duchess insisted.

“That’s your problem! You never see it!” Obi-Wan had retaliated.

She opened her mouth to fight back, but he spoke again. “You know what? Just forget it.”

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before exiting the room.

She stood unsure of what to do, but smiled at his display of sweetness despite their argument.

Obi-Wan reached the place his master had gone and sat beside him. “I don’t understand her master.”

Qui-Gon smiled knowingly. “All women are impossible to understand, so you’d better get used to it Padawan.”

The two Jedi chuckled.

“What did you say?” her voice from behind them caused them both to go still, and Obi-Wan looked at his master.

“Your turn master.” The smile on his face was taunting and Qui-Gon knew he was not avoiding this situation easily.


	7. First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a rival on the field?

“Look, I don’t know why you’re mad at me.” Obi-Wan confessed

They had just gone through a meeting with one of the clan heads of Mandalore.

Satine rolled her eyes “Really Ben?”

He loved it when she called him that and it was hard to scowl at her when she was so disarming. They were back in some form of civilization and she had donned a beautiful dress of midnight blue. It sparkled against her skin as she turned and he couldn’t help but think about how lovely she was at that moment.

“You basically asked him if he’d been the one to send bounty hunters after me!” she walked to the balcony just beyond the windows to her right. “That wasn’t very tactful.”

He approached her slowly, testing the waters between them. “I needed to know if you’d be safe here. I couldn’t bear the thought of having brought you into the line of fire intentionally.”

She smoothed her hands over the railing feeling the cool metal beneath her fingers. “Just as well, you should leave the talking to me next time.”

“As you wish Duchess.” He would be formal with her if she was upset and hoped that it would be enough to lighten her mood.

He moved to look over the city, standing beside her he placed a hand on the railing beside hers. He soon felt her fingers brush his hand and smiled. So she wasn’t that mad after all.

They moved away from each other as voices neared. The delegation of the clan was let out of the main chamber and she was ushered back in.

He stood close to her trying his best to be a menacing presence to the clan leader before them.

The clan leader declared that he would be in favor of peace negotiations with the other clans.

They exited the chamber and he escorted her down the hallway. “You did it!” he remarked excited for the progress of peace.

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes, now let’s hope the others will be willing to meet as well or this whole effort will be useless.” She shrugged “sometimes I feel like it already is.”

He caught her upper arm and slowed her pace to a stop. “Satine you must have faith in your people.”

She turned to face him as he released her and smiled “I do, but there are so many other factors to this that it is hard to see from all angles.”

He leaned forward kissing her forehead. “Don’t lose hope, you’re doing so well.”

They took a step away from one another as footsteps were heard around the corner.

Sometimes it was fun and thrilling to keep their love a secret, and other times he just wanted to be able to kiss her in public. They maintained a very good façade when out and about, but once they were alone they acted as any normal couple, perhaps a bit more affectionate because of their starved relations during the day.

A group of servants paused next to them and all greeted the Duchess formally. “We are excited to finally see the end of this war.” One of the older women commented.

“I am as well.” Satine nodded. “Have you been here long?”

The woman told of her past in serving the clan head and pointed around her at the younger girls. “They have all joined in the past few years. I helped them get positions here to help support their families during these times of turmoil.”

Satine shared her gratitude to the woman for being so kind to others during the war.

“Well what else can I do?” the woman asked “I know how hard it is to live amongst the fighting with young children. My babies grew up amongst bloodshed, I pray if you have children Duchess that they will not have to.”

The woman bowed and ushered the girls away. One of the younger girls around Satine’s age paused and looked back at Obi-Wan “If you need anything tonight my room is the third to last downstairs.” Two other girls giggled and waved blowing kisses at him before disappearing around the corner with the rest of the group.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in amazement and turned to look at the Duchess, only to find she was already far ahead of him.

He swiftly caught up to her as she continued to a guest chamber that had been given her to stay in.

She was walking faster than normal and he wondered if she were mad again for some reason.

She remained silent till she reached her door and bowed her head reflecting on what had just transpired. The woman had mentioned her having children, but she could not see that being an option in the future, unless it was with… She glanced up at Obi-Wan as she entered the room. “Will you be staying in here? Or would you like to find the flirty little maid tonight?”

She turned away grinning at his panic “NO! No, I…you’re not mad because of that are you?”

She chuckled “No, I’m not mad.” She let out a sigh and he sensed there was still more she wanted to tell him.

“What is it Satine?” He made sure to lock the door before nearing her. She shook her head “Just having impossible thoughts is all.”

He let his mind drift over the past few moments and what could have set her into this state. His insight led to only one option. “Is this about what the woman said to you about children?”

She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. Her breath shook as she exhaled “I do not see it as a part of my future.” She paused, opening her eyes again to look into his. “That is unless…” she turned away not wanting to say what she felt. “But we both know that is impossible.”

He moved to be close to her. Pressing against her from behind he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. “It could be possible.”

She shook her head “No, don’t ever mention it again. Promise me you won’t leave the Jedi for me.”

He was confused and turned her to face him “Wouldn’t you want me to stay with you?”

Her eyes drifted away from his and she bit at her bottom lip. If she answered yes, he would give up everything he was and everything he could become for her. She could never ask that of him.

“No, we cannot be together. This is my home not yours, I must do this on my own, for my people.” She shook her head “I cannot have you interfering with my planet’s transition to peace dear Jedi.” She smiled and looked into his eyes once again and when she did it scared her.

They burned with a solemn fire. He was strangely sober and calm and she had expected him to protest. “Yes Duchess, I agree. You are very capable on your own. You will be a great force of change to this world, and many others.”

He took her hand in his and kissed it. “Just know that I’ll always come to your aide should you need.”

She placed her free hand on his cheek. “I know. You will always be my shining Jedi knight.”

He laughed. The first time she’d used that phrase had been in sarcasm and slowly it had turned into her description for him.

He guided her to the sofa and sat with her cuddled in his arms. He loved these quiet moments. The times they had to just breathe and relax together. No social pressures or immediate threats hanging over their heads, just time.

She sighed contentedly and tilted her head back to look at him. “I wonder if your master has made contact with any other clan leaders.”

“He’ll let us know when he has.” Obi-Wan assured her kissing her nose and smiling as she giggled.

“I have to get dressed for dinner.” She stood and moved to the other room.

“I don’t understand why you girls have to dress differently for everything.” He commented as she disappeared around the corner.

“When they give us dresses to wear it is courteous to do so. I have been given these clothes by the gracious leader of the clan and I honor his offering by wearing said clothing.” She popped her head back around the doorframe “And sometimes I like being dressed up.”

He smiled “I figured that might be a reason.”

He lounged out across the couch staring at the ceiling. They had come a long way from when they first met.

He knew from the moment he met her that she’d be trouble and he was right. He’d never met anyone before that could frustrate him so much and at the same time hold his devotion.

Her voice floated through the room “Can you help me for a moment?”

He stood and moved to the other room only to stop and stare. She was dressed in a light colored silk floor-length dress and looked amazing.

She smiled “Are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to help?”

He moved forward “What do you need?”

She turned away from him “I can’t quite get it tight enough.”

There were ribbon laces crisscrossing her lower back leaving her upper back bare. Small cap sleeves made of beading sparkled on her shoulders and he resisted the urge to slip them aside and let the dress fall. He began to tie the lacings tighter and realized in doing so that she wore absolutely nothing under the dress.

“You can’t go to dinner like this.” He commented tying the ribbons off at the base of her tailbone.

“Why not?” she questioned turning to see his work in the mirror.

He blushed “You’re hardly wearing anything.”

She laughed facing him. “The front isn’t cut low, and it’s only half backless. I don’t see how this constitutes as nothing.”

“I mean…” he rolled his eyes “You’re only wearing a thin bit of fabric, nothing else.”

She nodded finding a pair of earrings to match. “Yes, it’s silk. I can’t have any embarrassing lines under it, let’s be practical.”

He stood back admiring her again. “Well… If you’re comfortable with that.” He grumbled.

She let out a haughty laugh “And I suppose you’d have me change?” She slipped on the shoes given to her. “Well listen up Jedi, I have my own will to follow. I do not obey your every whim.”

She practically marched from the room and he ran a hand through his short hair frustrated. “That’s not what I said.”

He followed her to the other chamber and was prepared for another argument when the door chime sounded.

She looked at him questioningly and he approached the door. He found waiting outside a man with strong Mandalorian features perhaps a few years older than himself.

The man looked confused for a moment before speaking. “Is Duchess Satine available?”

She strode forward and stood slightly behind Obi-Wan. “Yes, I’m here.”

The man bowed politely “You look absolutely wonderful. Forgive me for the intrusion, but I’m Taka, the clan leader’s son.”

She ushered him in and he looked between the two other occupants of the room “Forgive me if I interrupted anything.” He was a smooth personality and it suited him well.  


She shook her head “No, not at all. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of my Jedi protectors. His master, Qui-Gon Jinn, is currently arranging a meeting with another clan head. They have been tasked as my defenders.”

The man smiled “Well, in that case.” He bowed slightly to Obi-Wan. “Thank you for watching over our beautiful duchess and keeping her from harm.” He turned to Satine and added “I’ve just returned home and my father told me of your agreement. I was sent to escort you down to dinner.”

She nodded “Thank you.”

He offered his arm and she took it. Walking by his side and discussing the details of the peace talks that were to take place, and her vision of a new Mandalore.

Obi-Wan followed behind.

His immediate reaction was jealousy and an overwhelming suspicion of the man’s motives.

He had to center himself and realize that she was not really his, and that such feelings would only lead down a darker path.

During dinner, conversation dwelled on recent events and on a peaceful future for Mandalore. Obi-Wan didn’t speak, unless asked a question, as he tried to sort out his feelings and what these meetings would mean.

If all went well, she would have her peaceful Mandalore and he would be shuttled back to the Jedi temple to continue his life and learnings in the order.

He yearned for her dreams to be realized, but he also knew that if that were to take place, they would part and he would probably never see her again. He watched the interaction between the duchess and the son of the clan leader. She would find someone else…wouldn’t she? She could have a husband and family to spend her days with. Yes, she could be happy without him he imagined…but what about himself.

He would become a Jedi Knight and serve the galaxy. He could not allow himself to get attached…not again. He’d seen how that had worked out before in his life, but even so, he knew that if she said the word, he’d stay.

His mind and heart had been one huge conflicting mess these past months. Maybe that’s why attachment is forbidden he thought wearily to himself. It causes too many problems.

After eating, the Duchess was again escorted by Taka back to her chamber. They stopped outside her door and Taka glanced at her Jedi protector. “Duchess, if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with you in private.”

Her pale eyes flickered to Obi-Wan’s and before he could protest she spoke. “Very well Taka.” They entered the chamber and he was left outside. He sighed and closed his eyes focusing himself through the force so he could hear their conversation.

“Satine, you are quite the capable leader and I admire your strong dedication to peace and to our people.” His voice was steady and full of conviction. “You are also very beautiful.”

“Thank you Taka, I appreciate that. If you’re embarrassed about praising someone in public you should practice more.” Her voice was under toned in sarcasm like when she teased Obi-Wan constantly and he smirked knowing the man would not know she was making fun of him.

“No, forgive me duchess, but that’s not why I sought privacy to speak with you.” The man’s voice was considerably smoother this time. “I don’t mean to seem overzealous, but it has come to my attention that you are single.”

Silence…

“And if I am?” she asked a little harshly.

“I just want to know if you’d consider me as a worthy prospect when this war is over?” he paused and she must have given him a look that sent him into panic. “I mean, we could be friends now and as things settle down we could get to know each other better and eventually if you find me worthy we could be closer than that.”

He could not see her, but he could sense her aversion and imagined what her face might look like at the moment.

Obi-Wan smirked and waited for her reply.

“I don’t think…” she began, but the man cut her off.

“You don’t have to answer now duchess, but just know I can either help or hurt your campaign. My father is not only this clan’s leader, but I myself have become quite an influence in the other clan circles.”

 He stepped forward and Obi-Wan could sense how near he’d drawn to her. The man bent and whispered in her ear. Obi-Wan strained to hear his words, but didn’t catch them.

He flinched as her voice rang out loudly “Who do you think I am?! You think I’m some airheaded girl to be drawn in by you? I will bring peace to this planet with or without you. It is your choice. If you wish to pursue me, this is not the way to go about it. Goodnight sir.”

Obi-Wan stood away from the door returning his senses to normal. The man exited and looked at the Jedi before him. “You’re guarding quite the stubborn woman.” Taka shook his head and stormed off.

Obi-Wan entered the chamber to find it empty. Satine had withdrawn to the bedroom and was placing her shoes and jewelry where they belonged. She turned as he entered “Oh, can you believe how far some people will stoop to get what they want?”

He shook his head “He’s a spoiled stubborn brat and probably thinks you’ll be as easy to get as everything else he’s had.”

She groaned “This could become a disaster.”

Obi-Wan took a step towards her “What did he whisper to you?”

She looked at him surprised “You were listening then?” she smiled “And you didn’t punch him as he exited?”

He smiled back at her “I’m a Jedi remember? I don’t engage in needless violence.”

She shook her head “Oh, I thought that was what you were best at.” Her eyes narrowed and she turned away from him.

He chuckled and approached her, gliding his hands over her arms. She leaned into him and breathed deeply.

“He said he could be an influence for me if I was persuasive enough.” He felt her muscles tense and he laughed.

“And you didn’t punch him?” he teased kissing her cheek.

“You would’ve liked that.” She hummed and pushed back farther against him. “Well, Jedi, is that your lightsaber or are you happy to see me?”

Pleasantly surprised at her joke he decided to play her game. “Just my lightsaber duchess.” He broke away from her and unhooked it from his belt. “Would you like me to be persuasive with Taka for you?” He asked “He could indeed be influential for you, and perhaps I could convince him for you.” He spun the hilt in his hand. “After all, needless violence is what I am best at according to you.”

Her lips turned upward and she moved towards him placing a hand over his on the hilt. “I don’t like violence.” Her other hand rose to pull on his Padawan braid. “But, I do like a certain Jedi.”

He re-hooked the weapon to his belt and took her hand in his. “I’ll be sure to tell my master of your fondness for him.”

She laughed at his sarcasm and kissed him. “Can I get some help out of this dress, or do I need to be more persuasive?” her eyes and the way she nibbled at her bottom lip was enough to win him over, but he decided to tease her a little.

“I don’t know, I’ve taken a liking to it. Maybe you should just keep it on.” He raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

“Very well.” She turned away and began untying the ribbons herself. She loosened them sufficiently and slipped the cap sleeves off her shoulders. Before she went any farther she peeked over her shoulder. “I can do this with or without you.”

He took a step forward and his communication device sounded.

She laughed and he shrugged moving to the other room to answer it. “Yes Master.”

“Obi-Wan, how did the meeting go?” His master inquired.

Obi-Wan told of the result and Qui-Gon gave his own account of happenings on his end.

“She’ll be pleased to hear that master.” Said Obi-Wan in response to having another clan meeting set up so soon.

“I’ll be at your location in a few hours. May the force be with you.” His master ended.

“And with you master.” Obi-Wan replied and tucked away the device once more.

He moved to the other room to tell Satine the good news.

“Satine, Master Qui-Gon said…” he paused as he entered the room.

The dress was now hanging on the door of the wardrobe and she was curled up on the bed in a soft green nightgown. He moved to the side of the bed and smirked.

She was asleep.

They had been on the run for months so he wasn’t surprised. As gently as he could he picked her up and force pulled the blankets out of the way.

 Setting her down, he covered her up and tucked the soft blankets around her. With a kiss on her forehead he left the room to await his master’s arrival.

  


	8. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine decides to question Padme about her relationship with Anakin and ends up revealing a little more about her own relationship status.

A rare moment of relaxation was available to Padme and Satine.

There were no senators wanting to debate, and Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan had been sent away again on another mission. This gave Satine and Padme time to talk and reminisce together on some of their adventures.

 Their conversation soon drifted to their Jedi acquaintances and Satine stood from her seat, moving to gaze out of the expansive windows.

“Speaking of Jedi, you and Anakin seem very close.” She didn’t need to look at Padme for a reaction, she heard it in her voice.

 “Anakin and I are good friends.”

She had known Padme through many hardships, she had seen the way Anakin was so protective of her, but she also knew the sound of a rehearsed speech.

“Yes, so you’ve said before.” She rejoined Padme on the couches. “Have you seen how he looks at you?” she smiled at the other woman’s careful poker-face. “Perhaps he feels something for you.” She insinuated, and smirked as Padme’s eyes closed.

Padme took measured breaths and opened her eyes not wanting to reveal too much “Perhaps, but we both know the Jedi are bound by certain rules.”

The duchess nodded. “Yes they certainly are, but that doesn’t mean they cannot feel at all. After all, feelings are natural and…” Satine sipped from her cup “The younger Jedi are rather impulsive and tend to follow their desires.”

She paused as Padme smiled knowingly “Yes.” Said the former Queen. “I do believe in your philosophy, and it sounds to me as though you might have some personal experience in the matter.”

Padme waited to see if there was any signs of surprise on the older woman’s face, but there was none she could find. Just cool collected calm most likely gleaned from her years as a leader.

The Duchess studied the young woman before her for a while before answering. “And if I had once? A long time ago? Would I be able to help you in your personal life?”

Padme hesitated and shrugged “I’m afraid I can’t say.”

She nodded “It’s alright. I know it would be difficult for you to tell me if there was an attachment between you and Anakin, but I assure you keeping love a secret is not new to me.”

Padme’s eyebrows rose “So you are Obi-Wan’s lover?!” She smiled widely “Ani said you must have some sort of past connection and…”

The Duchess cleared her throat “I am not his lover.”

Padme looked a bit more downtrodden than Satine expected her to and added “According to Jedi rules we are friends, but let’s just say he’s the only friend I have that I invite into my bed.”

Padme took a sharp breath in. “So you and he… you know what it’s like then, always living in shadows, always telling lies?”

Satine nodded silently.

“It’s a difficult life I admit. One a younger Obi-wan was welcome to be a party to, but now we are both older, more mature and we don’t need pursue a relationship necessarily.”

Padme interrupted her. “But your feelings for each other remain?”

“I have told him of my love for him, but for him to admit his feelings outright would be a step away from the Jedi code that he holds so dear.” She shifted in her seat.

Padme set her drink on the table. “He is rather stubborn, but I’m sure he shows his feelings in his own way.”

The duchess set her own drink down and leaned forward. “He does, but he is trying to be as professional with me as possible, which is more than I can say for your dear Anakin with you.”

The blush across the former Queen’s face was enough for Satine to continue “My dear friend, let us be honest with each other. You and he share a beautiful connection and I can see your concern for each other clearly. I was once Obi-Wan’s love, but I deemed my planet and his loyalty to the Jedi more important than my own personal desires. We parted ways and somedays I wish I had asked him to stay. I do not want you to have to suffer the grief I did at losing him.” She saw Padme’s eyes shift as though she were thinking hard about something.

The duchess of Mandalore hummed “If you ask me, you should just marry the boy in secret and be happy with him.”

Padme sat back arms folding across her chest. “Should I?” she looked away out the windows to the sky sighing and smiling. 

It was at that moment that Satine realized and gasped “Don’t tell me you’re already married?!”

Padme turned to her shocked “What? How would I…We couldn’t…Even if…”

Padme fell silent as Satine giggled. Yes, giggled. Padme was surprised at the actual girlish giggle coming from the Duchess.

“So you are married then?” she smiled curling her hair behind her ear “My congratulations and my promise of secrecy. I won’t tell a soul, even Obi-Wan.”

Padme sighed “Thank you. It feels good to have someone else know about it. I must confess, secrecy of a marriage is stressful for both of us.”

Satine nodded “I can imagine. I only wish Obi-wan were as approving of that course of action as Anakin.”

Padme smirked “Have you and he…been involved in friendly activities lately?” a raised eyebrow hinted to Satine that Padme meant to ask if she’d slept with Obi-wan yet.

A chuckle escaped her throat “We have always been _very_ good friends.” She lifted her drink once more to sip from it. Her playful tone and wicked smile made Padme laugh.

“I’m sure Anakin would appreciate having a happier Obi-wan around.” Padme winked.

Satine hummed “I bet he would.” She paused to glance around innocently. “And I would say it wouldn’t be a bad distraction to allow you and your husband time together without a former master butting in.”

Padme nodded in gratitude “Thank you for being such a good friend. And for keeping our secret. I swear I will keep yours, even from Anakin.”

Satine confirmed “Thank you, we are two women with forbidden loves. We must defend each other’s secrets, and be allies. ”

They were silent for a while before Padme turned with a glint in her eye “So, any tips on pleasing a Jedi?”

Satine winked “Of course.”

When Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan returned from space relatively unharmed the Senator and Duchess were there to greet them. The women exchanged looks and smiles with each other knowing their secrets were safe.

A week later Satine was due back at Mandalore and Padme was there to send her off alongside two familiar Jedi. “I hope to see you soon Padme my friend.” She said warmly.

Linking arms with the younger girl she steered her forward away from the two watching Jedi and halted before her ship. The Duchess leaned in and hugged her friend. Padme returned the hug and heard the whisper in her ear “Take care of your husband, and try to get my lover to visit me.”

They broke apart smiling knowingly at each other. Padme tilted her head “I always take care of him, and I’ll see if I can’t get your friend to connect with you more often.”

The Duchess nodded and turned to enter her ship surrounded by her guard.

As the ship lifted off the platform Padme couldn’t help but to sneak a glance at Obi-Wan’s face. She then looked up into her secret husband’s face to find him already gazing at her.

She smiled and shook her head. Life as a Jedi’s lover was complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support. I love you all! Please comment if you liked it or if you have a scenario you'd like me to write about.


	9. Headcannon inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a headcannon I had about Korkie (Satine's nephew) actually being Obi-Wan and Satine's child.

Satine called the only people she believed she could trust. Her brother and his wife.

Her sister had long been estranged due to Satine’s views on peace and her sisters view on the warrior past of Mandalore. Her staff she was still leery about and it was better if less people knew.

Her secret could ruin her and her hopes for a future of peace. She paced the floor of her suite nervously as she waited on them.

As soon as they arrived she was showered in hugs and smiles. She acted happy for their sake before sitting them down.

“What’s this about Satine?” her brother asked sitting next to his wife on the couch. Satine sat across from them and swallowed.

“I don’t know quite how to tell you this, but I must ask for you absolute secrecy in this issue.” She pinned them both with a serious look and they agreed.

“You know we will Sattie.” Her brother’s use of a childhood nickname made her smile and she nodded.

“I guess there’s no way to say this other than telling you right out.” She took a breath and felt her heart pounding. “I’m going to have a child.”

It took a moment for them to say anything. Finally it was her brother’s wife that broke the silence. “That’s wonderful Satine.”

Her brother’s fists balled in his lap. “May I ask the identity of the father?”

She knew her brother’s mind must be going to all the possibilities.

“You may, but I won’t tell you. Just know that our relations were consensual and he is not aware of my current condition.” She watched her brother’s hands loosen, but not fully unfold.   

“What can we do to help?” his wife asked laying a hand over her husband’s arm.

Satine took a breath “I know you’ve desired children for a while now, but have been unable to have one. I would ask that you take the child I will bare as your own. No one must know the true identity of its parenthood, not even the child.”

“But, Satine.” The woman started but Satine held up her hand.

“Please, this is what I’ve decided. I will try my best to hide my pregnancy from the public. It will be up to you to name and raise the child after I’ve given birth.” She watched their reactions and waited.

“We have wanted a child.” Her brother’s wife looked at him longingly.

“Yes.” He held her hand in his. “You must come and stay with us on Kalevala before your child is born.”

Satine nodded. “I think that would be for the best.”

As her brother and sister in law made to leave she asked again for their vow of secrecy.

“Always Sattie. No one will ever know. Even the child.” The door shut behind them and Satine moved to her balcony.

Staring up at the stars she felt tears run down her cheeks. “Oh Obi-Wan.” She spoke to the night sky. “I wish I could have you here. I wish we could raise your child together.”

She slowly sunk to her knees. “I can do this... Mandalore needs me. Our future of peace depends on my strength. Keeping your child would only hurt the public’s opinion of me. If I ever see you again…” she paused gasping for breath as her chest tightened. “I don’t know if I could tell you. You’d probably be mad for my keeping this a secret. I won’t blame you for that.” She smiled and sighed through the tears. “At least I’ll know. At least I have a piece of you to keep with me. If I never see you again at least I’ll have this.” She rubbed a hand over her stomach.

It had been nearly two months since the Jedi had left her on Mandalore. She had only become aware of her pregnancy a week ago. Thankfully her morning sickness wasn’t severe and she could still function normally around her court. Her stomach would occasionally churn during a meeting and she would use a meditation technique that Obi-Wan had taught her to relax and settle her body.

When she was alone it was more difficult to focus. For some reason she could control her emotions around the public and her advisers, but when she was alone, she had way too much time to think about him.

“Ben.” She sighed laying in her bed “What am I doing?” she turned on to her side and curled up into a fetal position. “I know I’m strong enough to do this, but I’m scared. What would you say if you were here?”

She pondered and smiled. She imagined him being worried and reassuring at the same time. He wouldn’t want her to know that he was worried, but she could tell by the lines on his face.

“You’d probably tell me that I’ll be alright and we’ll get through this…” a tear fell from the corner of her eye. “We.” She tasted the word and where she wanted sweetness found only bitter.

“Well Ben, it’s just me now.” She stretched out again “For all I know you’ll get yourself killed and that will be that. I’ll never see you again and I’ll just have to be strong for both of us.”

The months dragged on and it became difficult to conceal the fact that she was carrying a child. It was then that she told her staff she was returning to her home of Kalevala to help her sister-in-law with her pregnancy. All the staff and media had been convinced that it was her brother’s wife that was expecting.

Arriving on planet she was welcomed by her brother. “Hey Sattie” he hugged her tightly and chuckled in her ear “You’re a bit bigger than when I saw you last.”

She clicked her tongue to her teeth. “Nice to see you too.”

She was ushered inside and her brother’s wife greeted her. “We’re so glad you’re here.” She smiled sitting with her on the plush couch. “We’ve arranged for a private home birth here, but we want to bring in a doctor just in case. They will be sworn to secrecy of course and it will be better than a droid doing everything for you.”  
Satine shook her head “No, no one else must know. We can wipe a droid’s memory, but people are less trustworthy.”

The woman studied her and nodded “If that is really what you want.”

“It is.” Satine was firm in her standing and would not be swayed.

The time drew nearer and Satine found herself staring at the sky more and more, wondering what Obi-Wan was doing at that moment. She hadn’t seen the young attractive Jedi in nearly a year.

All she remembered from the birth was that it was painful. She promptly knew however that it had been worth it as she held her son for the first time.

She cried a few tears of joy at having lived and at seeing the beautiful baby boy. A small bit of copper hair adorned his crown and her heart lurched in sadness for the absent father of her child, and that he would never know him. She watched the face of her little one and felt a surge of love that she knew could never be extinguished. She gasped when the baby’s eyes opened revealing a familiar shade of blue.

She stayed a few more months with them and delighted in holding her baby. Her brother had decided to name him Korkie and Satine liked it.

The time came for her to leave and return to Mandalore all too soon.

Kissing her baby once more she bid them goodbye. 

The flight back to the capital city was shorter than she would’ve liked. She arrived on planet and was forced to play the excited new aunt. She told everyone that asked about the lovely little nephew she had the opportunity to see born.

Away from public eyes she was constantly trying to convince herself that she’d done the right thing. She’d never had second thoughts till now and had to brush them away constantly.

Her thoughts were eased as her brother and his wife would come to visit often, allowing her a chance to see her son.

The local media loved the new family and doting aunt. Soon the whole system was convinced that Satine was a caring and proud aunt to Korkie.

 Her plan had worked.

 

In his quarters in the Jedi temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in meditation. He cleared himself of all emotion and focused himself.

He reached out for solutions to his current problems when a sudden vision came to him.

 It was not the first time he’d seen her in dream or vision, but it completely took him by surprise to see Satine holding a baby and smiling widely as it giggled up at her. The vision ended as abruptly as it had started.

He ran scenarios through his mind quickly. What if this vision was his future? What if it was the future he could have had, but left behind? What if it was the present and she had a child? …his child.

He was completely distracted from what he was meaning to ponder earlier and rushed to the library.

Finding a place to work alone he delved into current events for the Mandalorian system. A brief news blip showed Satine holding a child and his heart stopped.

It was real.

He almost leapt up to fly back to her, but held himself in place with all his will and read the rest of the article.

He slumped back in his chair. “Her nephew.” He said breathing a shaky sigh. He’d jumped to conclusions and laughed at how big a fool he would have made of himself if he’d flown back to her in that moment.

He chuckled again and looked at the holo-projection of Satine smiling down at the laughing infant.

He wished he could go back and see her. If only for a day. He shook his head and left the library.

He had to stay away from her. She could easily become an attachment that he shouldn’t have.

That night before sleeping he allowed himself a moment to imagine what it would be like to have a future with her. He envisioned the image he’d seen of her and imagined for a moment the child was his. In his heart he felt the familiar pull of the force indicating what he thought was right. He shook his head he couldn’t be tempted to leave everything again.

He turned over and thought ‘But what if it is the will of the force for me to leave the order and stay with her?’

He dragged a hand over his face and closed his eyes.

“No.” he told himself aloud. He had permitted his emotions to take over, that was all.

He quickly dismissed his thoughts and settled into sleep.


	10. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of Obi-Wan and Satine respectively, about his return to Mandalore.

Senator Amidala had been attacked.

Obi-Wan looked up into the sky as the assassin fled. He knew that armor well. Mandalorian armor. He looked down at the slain changeling, pulling the dart from its neck and studying it.

 It wasn’t anything he’d encountered while on Mandalore, or when defending the Duchess of said planet.

The armor though, was clearly Mandalorian. He gazed skyward again wondering what this could mean for the republic, for Mandalore, and for him. What if he was sent back to her to investigate?

It would be a lie to say he didn’t want to see her again, but now that he was a Jedi Knight and training Anakin as his Padawan, he couldn’t afford to be as foolhardy as he was in his younger days.

Training Anakin seemed like the wrong word to him. The boy had already learned so much and hardly followed his council anymore. Some days he felt like a glorified babysitter watching over the youth. Other days he was glad to have the boy by his side. He was talented for sure, but very aggressive and very reckless.

He recalled that his own master had said the same things about him at first, but he liked to think that he adapted to his master’s teachings better than Anakin was doing to his.

They made their way back to report their findings.

Already thinking of Satine, Obi-Wan was even more wary of Anakin’s feelings towards senator Amidala.

He recognized it was the same thing he’d gone through with the duchess. Anakin was clearly taken by the senator and Obi-Wan could only pray she didn’t return the feelings. It would only lead to more pain and loss for the boy.

He knew how painful it was to have to leave his own love behind. To drop all of his own selfish desires and serve the order. Anakin could certainly learn that too when he matured a little.

When the Senator was forced to flee to Naboo, Anakin was sent with her.

Obi-Wan watched as his Padawan left with Padme and his stomach sank. It was so reminiscent of those days past that he’d been entrusted with Satine’s safety.

He could only hope they wouldn’t get into trouble or form an attachment to each other while they were away. The pain he felt at leaving Satine he wouldn’t wish on his Padawan.  

His investigations led him to Camino and he faced off against Jango Fett. He’d had to battle Mandalorian commandos before, but he could only wonder if this bounty hunter had ties to them.

He knew if any more disruptions from a Mandalorian source or at least a supposed Mandalorian source could force him back to said planet.

If he went… what would she say? Was she still in love with him? Would he be able to keep his Jedi code?

Questions raced through his head and thoughts of her held on to his conscience. It was slowly becoming like it had been when he’d first left her. She would be in his mind, her sarcasm and snarky comments made him smile, while her frowning disapproval of his ways would cause him to sigh.

Even his dreams were beginning to be affected by her. When he had time to sleep he was usually caught in a few fitful hours with her specter ever haunting him. He would awake and reorient himself to what was reality and what was fantasy.

When dreams of her being in danger started to surface, he couldn’t help but to be nervous.

Time passed and he eventually received the fated assignment.

He had thought to refuse, but the council deemed him worthy of the job, knowing he’d worked with her before and would have good relations with her.

He nearly blushed at the thought of just how good their relations had been in the past.

Obi-Wan had noticed a change in Anakin and Padme’s relations as well.

He wasn’t stupid, but he didn’t want to think that they were becoming just as he and Satine had been. There were times though, that he had to admit, he could see something between them, but they would always insist that nothing was there.

Flying back to Mandalore, he had to work hard to stay calm and focused on his true purpose.

…

He was coming to Mandalore.

Satine stared in the mirror, gazing at the reflection it held. She dressed for the day, having flowers placed in her hair and her traditional headdress fixed elegantly around them. She went about her day as usual, but her mind wasn’t on her tasks.

Her emotions were playing with her again. For a moment she’d be almost giddy with happiness that she would finally see him once again. Her love, lost years ago, was finally flying back to her. Back where he belonged.

The next moment, she was consumed with anger that he was coming here because of false lies and accusations against her people. Surely he should know better than to believe she was involved in feeding the fires of war. Why was he coming here? He doesn’t belong here.

Back and forth she switched in her mind hoping her heart would finally settle on if she loved him or hated him.

She’d followed the holo-newscasts about the ongoing war and had heard his name often. She’d dreamed of his return before, only to be awoken to the cold reality that he was gone.

Now he was really going to be there.

She couldn’t sit still for long and paced quite a bit. When questioned by those around her she simply told them that she was worried about the advancement of the war and what it meant for Mandalore.

When he finally arrived she took a few deep breaths. Her mind decided that she did love him, but she was still mad at why he’d come. It wasn’t until he’d affirmed that he wasn’t there to blame her, or under the senate’s command, that she decided she’d test the waters of their friendship. She found that they were naturally back to the way they had been. 


	11. Why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting in a long time.

When Obi-Wan returned to Mandalore for the first time in roughly fifteen years, he was nervous to say the least. He had better control over his emotions than he did as a Padawan, and hopefully that would be enough.

 He realized, however, that if he did not control them, he might end up acting like Anakin did the first time he saw Padme after ten years apart.

 He chuckled to himself in his one man star fighter and pondered that perhaps calling her beautiful wouldn’t be a bad idea, just not as awkwardly as his former Padawan had done.

He was met in the main hall by the Prime Minister and held a brief discussion about the current situation.

The sun cast rays of light through the windows creating patterns across the floor. A stained glass portrait of Satine hung on the opposite wall, however, it could not mirror her true beauty.

He was about to ask more about the political situation when she appeared.

“Well, Master Kenobi” She entered the hall accompanied by a few others. “My shining Jedi Knight to the rescue once again.”

He detected her ever subtle sarcasm and couldn’t help his lips twitching upward.

 She gracefully ascended to her throne, and as she sat, the lighted panels behind her activated.

She was truly a radiant being, and he had to keep himself from being captivated.

“After all these years you’re even more beautiful than ever.” He confessed.

“Kind words from a man that accuses me of treachery.” Her voice was firm and she tilted her head in challenge to him. He should have been prepared for her response, but it struck him a little off center.

“I would never accuse you of personal wrong doing duchess.” He moved forward explaining about the saboteur and showing her the hologram.

He watched her expression for change and saw recognition, shock, and disappointment.

The Prime Minister tried to explain away the incident, but Satine’s fire grew ever larger as she defended her people.

The man beside her tried to speak, but she interrupted him in her fervor. “Clearly your investigation was ordered because the senate is eager to intervene in our affairs.” 

He understood now her distrust towards him. It had sprung from a distrust of the republic and her passion to ensure her planet stayed neutral, granting peace to her people. He wondered what the man standing beside her was to her. An attendant, adviser, friend, lover, husband? The man had used the word we, denoting a connection. 

“My investigation was ordered by the Jedi Council.” He assured her.

Her whole body language changed at that moment. “I stand corrected.” She seemed, if anything, a bit more docile towards him now. “General Kenobi, perhaps you’d like to join me on a walk through the city.”

She held out her hand and he froze. He’d figured being near her again would be difficult, but touching her would test him further. He looked at her questioningly and she nodded her consent. He moved forward and took her hand in his.

Their eyes met as he helped her down the stairs and he noticed her lips move ever so slightly at the corners.

A ghost of a smile perhaps.

 He could only be concerned with her current plights and wanted to help her in any way he could.

 He broke contact before moving outside reprimanding himself for wanting to hold on longer. He was still unsure of where her heart lay. Had she dismissed her love for him in favor of standing against the republic and all he stood for?

Moving towards what she called a memorial shrine she went further into explaining all the changes that had happened on her planet since he left. Reaching the place she had designed to go, there was a pause in their conversation.

She finally spoke, but sounded hesitant. “It’s…so good to see you again, Obi-Wan. Despite the circumstances.”

He couldn’t help but look at her, trying to ascertain her mood “Your peaceful ways have paid off. Mandalore has prospered since the last time I was here.”

She revealed to him that there were other worries to her planet, one of which was called Deathwatch. He saw clear concern on her features as they discussed the problem, but from what she told him she seemed to be downplaying the Deathwatch.

Their conversation drifted once more and he could discern her stubbornness and the desire to debate with him was still present in her personality. They never could have a normal conversation in the past. He was pleasantly surprised that it hadn’t changed.

Suddenly, from in front of them, an explosion rocked the square sending smoke and shrapnel everywhere. He blocked her with his body as much as he could.  

“Are you alright?” he inquired, looking her over for injury.

“I’m fine.” She assured, and before he could stop her, she darted forward.

He saw her clear compassion for her own people as she knelt beside a man on the ground rather than run away from the attack in fear. She’d always been brave and reckless as long as he’d known her.

Deathwatch had been revealed as the attackers and he realized that she must have been the target for this attack. He pulled her to her feet and placed a hand on her back leading her away from the site.

He intended to get her to safety as soon as possible.

That plan however didn’t go so well.

He ended up chasing and scuffling with a man that fled the scene. The man eventually threw himself from the balcony and Obi-Wan witnessed again her genuine care for her people.

This man could have killed her, but she knelt by his side as he died and spoke in his own dialect to him in what seemed to be words of comfort.

He knew now why he’d fallen for her so quickly and deeply as a youth. Her callous outer shell was not her true self. It had taken him weeks to finally see the undertones of her character and he knew she’d always be a fascination to him.

He negotiated to go alone to where the man was from, but she insisted she go with him.

“You won’t make much progress without me there. Especially since you’ve just been involved in the death of a Concordian.” She reasoned.

“I didn’t kill him.” He defended.

“I know.” She looked at him seriously. “That’s why I’m still talking to you.”

He was surprised that even now her judgement of him was ever so harsh. She would go long periods of time without talking to him when they were younger, usually after he’d done something to upset her. He sensed she was teasing him ever so slightly and a small smile graced his features.

Things on Concordia didn’t go so well, but at least they were safe and the leader of Deathwatch had been revealed.

All through the ordeal, their mutual care for one another, as well as their sarcasm towards each other was ever present.

 His heart had stopped when he thought she’d been shot and he’d gladly taken the challenge to defend her against the dark saber wielding governor.

The fact that her trust in him was still strong had been revealed as he called to her and she jumped into his arms willingly before he plunged them down the lift shaft.

Arriving back on Mandalore late that night he realized that their casual physical contact was back.

When they were younger they would often brush together or leave a lingering hand on the other’s arm. They had fallen into the same habit, but he resolved not to let it go too far. They were friends after all this time and he wouldn’t want to destroy that relationship.

Retiring to his room he sighed at his current predicament. She would never be just a friend to him. Her feelings on the matter, however, were unknown to him.

...

She stared at her reflection shaking her head. “It’s always him.” She mused, thinking about the trouble they’d managed to get into. “He brings nothing but disaster to my life.”

She moved back into her room and noticed the holo-portrait of Korkie on the wall. “Well, almost nothing, but disaster.”

She sighed biting the corner of her lip. She wondered if he still held feelings for her. His actions tonight had certainly spoken that he did, but she was still wary. Why was he really here? Had he been glad to come and see her? Or was he forced here by his council?

She knew that he could very well still hold her in his heart, but now he was a Jedi Master. Surely acting on his feelings for her wasn’t in his intentions.

Unable to stay away from him any longer she made her way to his door. She hesitated outside and almost turned back, but found her hand reaching on its own.

Their talk quickly let her know he was resisting her.

She didn’t want to make him do anything he didn’t fully want to, but oh how she longed to be held by him again.

It was at that moment she had to decide that she wouldn’t grow too close to him again.

This promise to herself was quickly broken after the events on the Coronet.

She never could resist him.


	12. Regret and Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine recalls her decision to let Obi-Wan go.

Satine stood breathing in slowly and looking out at the city before her.

The city she’d built.

 The people she’d built.

 She had seen her people go from war torn, to peaceful and prosperous. She had everything she’d wished for.

Lowering her eyes to the confines of her living quarters she shifted away from the window.

Not quite everything, she realized.

Laying down on the plush couch she stretched out breathing a cleansing sigh to relieve her tension.

For a whole year in her youth she’d been guarded by and grew ever closer to two men from the Jedi order. She smiled at the memories of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi defending her.

Master Qui-Gon had been quite like a father figure, and she’d grown to respect him immensely. She didn’t always agree with him, but he was an excellent Jedi, and a great traveling companion during that year.

She turned on to her side, tucking her arm beneath her head for a pillow.

The other one however…Padawan Kenobi…

She let a smile slip across her lips as she recalled how reckless and impulsive he’d been in their year together. Her smile melted into a warm blush that painted her with a subtle heat as she thought about how close they’d gotten by the end of that year.

She had seen clearly that her love for him had been as solid as ever when he returned to her.

She reminisced on all the things he’d become in their long years apart. An older, wiser, general, cool headed and reasoning, a true Jedi master, and yet…

“Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order.”

He had said those words aboard her ship and at the time her heart had soared in rejoicing, knowing his love was so strong.

But now…

Her mind drifted back to their last few weeks together. In that year of adventure and heartache so long ago, they’d grown individually, and together.

She admitted that without the influence of him and his master, she would never be the woman she was today.

What could have been, haunted her occasionally, but she could not deny her reasoning.

They had spoken of it before returning her to her capital city, but in their youth they’d been naïve and full of hope.

“And what if I said I don’t want you to leave?” she whispered holding him close.

They’d found themselves alone in a corridor, but he knew their discussion couldn’t be held in public and had pulled her into his quarters.

“Look, Satine.” He’d said trying to sound reassuring. “Say the word and I’ll stay, but it has to be what you want.”

She shook her head “That’s not fair.” She released him taking a step back. “It has to be what you want as well.”

He nodded “I know.”

Her brow furrowed with worry. How had things gotten this far?

She had panicked at the thought of having finally found a boy she loved with all her soul.

The day she met him she’d tried so hard to avoid his gaze. He’d confessed later that he had thought she hated him.

Truth be told, she felt her heart beat race and her cheeks flush whenever he looked at her with those pale eyes.

Her feelings would not fade no matter what she tried and now they were discussing a possible future together. She felt her heart beg for it and her mind start to agree, but she took a breath and felt a tingle of fear creep past her thoughts. “What would it mean for you if you stay with me?” she asked tentatively.

He shook his head and shrugged “I’d be removed from the Jedi order, and be a normal person.” He chuckled, “Well, as normal as one can be with force powers, but still, I wouldn’t be a Jedi any longer.”

“You’d never be allowed back home.” She muttered under her breath.

He’d told her before that the Jedi temple was all he’d ever known as a home, and the community of Jedi were his family. Would it be too selfish to rip him from his only known life and associates just to pursue a relationship that may or may not work out fully in the end?

He was no great politician, nor was he one of her people. He was a Jedi Padawan, and even if he left the order, the people of her system would know what he had been.

Her people still didn’t take too kindly to Jedi due to all the wars fought against them in the past, but she’d thought that the out of date thinking could be changed by their guarding her.

She’d been disappointed with more than one comment about how it was a surprise the Jedi had not turned against her.

She studied his face in the dim light. Surely they could be happy together and form a life, but where would that leave him? He could be her advisor and helper, but she knew some of her people would never truly accept him as an ally let alone a proper husband for her.

Her heart fluttered at the word, but her mind froze. Husband…

What was wrong with that?

Of all the things she’d thought about so far, there was nothing major keeping her from accepting him as her future husband. She wanted to vocalize this point, but it wouldn’t form into coherent words. Something was wrong, but she didn’t know what.

Later, she realized it as they arrived back at her planet and a last wave of malcontents challenged her standing.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had acted quickly in defending her, but as she looked to the sides of the area she noticed many civilians that could possibly be caught in the attack.

“Obi!” She cried. “The people!” She was being herded towards a covered area, but as she moved towards it others were scrambling for cover as the fight neared them.

“Just get inside, we’ll try to handle them out here.” Qui-Gon ordered swinging his lightsaber up to defend her from a stray blaster bolt.

Just before she could enter the building, a flood of people, screaming and running, fled from it pushing her back towards the main square. An explosion rattled the area seconds later.

She was flung to the ground and coughed as dust and smoke filled her lungs.

“Satine!!” His voice was clear through the panicked atmosphere and she looked around to see him rushing towards her.

A Mandalorian commando swooped from the sky tackling the Padawan to the side away from her.

She gazed around in dread hoping more were not coming to join the fight. In her actions she caught sight of a little girl crying in the pile of rubble. She couldn’t have been older than three and Satine moved quickly towards her, pulling her away from the sight incase more explosives were there.

She could feel the girl’s sobs wracking her body and Satine held her close. “It’s alright, we’ll get you out of here.”

 She started looking for an escape from the ongoing fighting, catching glimpses of two lightsabers and blaster bolts mixing with the smoke and flame around her.

She ran quickly when she spotted an opening on the far side of the building. Racing through the alleyway she was quickly surrounded by others fleeing the area.

She was surprised to see a woman trying to fight her way through the crowd towards her. “Lita!” the woman cried out.

“Mommy!” the little girl in Satine’s arms called back.

Relieved and overjoyed that the girl’s mother was not harmed in the explosion she quickly passed the child to her.

“Thank you so much Duchess.” The woman half bowed holding tightly to her daughter.

Satine smiled “It was nothing, but we need to get you out of here.” She ushered them towards the back of the alley way where she had been heading.

They made it out into another open area before retreating into the alleyway again as more plasma bolts rained down from above. They started to get overrun by other people escaping the area into their alley. She looked around quickly for a place to get cover. “You stay here I’ll distract them. They’re after me so they’ll follow.”

She made to run, but a man caught her arm “Duchess, we can’t allow you to be put in danger on behalf of us.” She looked around and a few in the crowd around her all nodded or spoke words of support.

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine, I need you to defend yourselves and the rest of the people.” She broke away and ran across the courtyard ducking behind a statue at one point to avoid getting shot. She could see her two Jedi defenders had joined the fray in the new clearing. As she started to run from her hiding place, a familiar figure swept her to the side out of a line of fire. “What are you doing running around in the open?!” Obi-Wan yelled turning his back to her taking a defensive position and deflecting shots back at two warriors, knocking them to the ground.

“I had to draw them away from my people. There are innocent bystanders in that alleyway and…”

Her words were suddenly silenced by a loud cracking noise.

Part of the building she’d just left was weakened by the explosion and had started to collapse. She gasped as she realized it was right over the alley she’d left the others, including the little girl and her mother.

“Obi-Wan!” she turned to call out for his help, but he was gone. She looked across the courtyard to find him already pushing the wall back with the force allowing everyone to get to safety before letting go.

It was at that moment that she realized all the times during their year he’d helped others in need.

He was selfless and kind, always putting others first.

She recalled times they had stopped their journey to remedy someone’s problem when it could have put them in danger.

Defenders of peace…he fights for justice…who am I to keep that to myself? She thought taking a shaky breath.

He rushed back to her pulling her inside the building behind them. “You stay here, I’ll be back.” He was about to rush out again, but she caught his arm.

“Obi…” he paused looking back at her, both of them breathing hard from exertion and adrenalin. “You are a wonderful Jedi. Never forget that.”

He looked at her confused but nodded taking her hand and squeezing it lightly before rushing back outside.

 She watched him and his master fight and how well they worked together. Closing her eyes she made a mental resolve to never ask him to stay.

The day would come all too quickly when she would be tested.

He himself had decided that he would leave the Jedi if she would have him.

“Satine?” he approached her in her quarters late at night. She was gazing out at the city in ruin, facing away from him.

“Satine.” He tried again “I have something to ask you.” She’d steeled her heart for this and she knew he had as well. “Satine, please look at me.”

She turned to him stepping away from her windows into the darkness to be close to him.

“Yes, Obi-Wan?” her voice was calm, but her heart wasn’t cooperating.

“I came to tell you that master Qui-Gon has deemed your safety here assured. You have your guards now and they will be at your side. All the previous threats to you have been dealt with, and we are no longer needed here.” He paused “Which is why I came to ask you if you’ll be alright with us leaving.”

She knew what he really meant to ask “Do you want me to stay?” is what he should have said.

“Thank you Obi. I regret that you have to go. I’ve grown rather fond of you both this past year.” She smiled “You’ve been more than guardians to me, you’ve been my closest friends.”

He nodded “Thank you Duchess. I confess that you’ve been a close friend to both of us as well.” He took a step towards her. “I also have to say you’ve become much more than a friend to me personally.” He saw her gaze flicker away and smiled “I don’t know about my master though.”

She smiled at his joke and sighed “You are an amazing Jedi Obi-Wan. I cannot wait to hear what the future holds for you. I’m sure you’ll be causing enough trouble to be on the holo-net news every once in a while.”

His lips formed a tight line as he thought for a moment. “You could always use some trouble around here. I’m afraid it’ll get too quiet after I’m gone. I could keep you company if you really wanted.” He turned away from her pausing a moment. “And who knows, I’m sure a husband of the Duchess of Mandalore is sure to get in some sort of trouble.”

She had to use all her resolve not to accept his proposal. She’d often dreamed of it, but she knew it wasn’t right.

“How dare you assume I’d need a husband.” Her voice was still quiet, but sounded deadly. “I’m not so dependent that I’d need you hanging around watching over me.” Her insult didn’t work to drive him away. Instead, he turned back to face her and grasped her hands in his.

“Satine, you know that’s not what I meant. I simply meant that if you desire, and if you’ll have me, I’d marry you here and now.” His eyes showed how sincere he was and she didn’t need Jedi powers to feel his honesty.

“I know.” She started slipping a hand from his grip to touch his face. “I cannot ask it of you. You do not belong here. You know in your heart you belong with the Jedi. They are your family, your way of life, all you’ve ever known.” She had to take a deep slow breath to keep from tearing up.

He nodded “Yes, until I found you.”

She shook her head. “You would be bored, you wouldn’t be happy.” She ran her thumb over his lips to keep him from interrupting. “You wouldn’t be living up to your potential as a Jedi and that would make you _and_ me miserable. I wouldn’t be happy if you stayed.”

His eyes reflected her sadness and he reached up holding her hand in his, kissing her palm. “If that is your decision… Just know, we will be here for a few more days…If you change your mind….” He stopped as she pulled her hand away.

She shook her head, but stepped forward into his arms.

They had known from the beginning that this would be the end. Their lives were too different to coincide.

 She decided to make good on their vow to each other of making every moment worth it.

“Will you be missed tonight if you stay here?” She murmured against his chest.

He pulled gently back kissing her forehead. “No, Duchess.”

She couldn’t help but to tilt her chin up in a silent plea for his kisses. He half smirked and shook his head. “But, I’m sure you’re tired and need your rest after such an exhausting day of diplomatic debates.”

She scowled at him and wriggled from his grasp. “Fine, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She turned to walk away from him when she heard his quick footsteps behind her. Catching her around the waist he buried his face in her hair.

“I didn’t mean it. I’ll stay for tonight.” His voice was unusually lacking the teasing tone she’d grown used to.

She turned once more and smiled, her own voice turning into a tease “Knew it.” She smirked at his shocked expression and giggled pushing away from him and into the next room.

He only hesitated a moment before following.

When the day came for them to say goodbye, he approached her once again. They were gathered at the landing pad accompanied by her advisers and court. She had thanked them both for her safe return to power at Mandalore and had said goodbye to Qui-Gon. Turning to the Padawan that had approached her and bowed, she drew herself up to give the illusion of strength.

“Duchess.” He started “I guess this is goodbye.”

She knew that the decision was right and they’d discussed it enough to both know it in their hearts. Yet, she could tell that in his mind he was still begging her to say the words she wanted most to say.

“Goodbye, my shining Jedi Knight. I hope we will meet again someday.” She smiled as much as she could bring herself to do.

He bowed again “Farewell my Duchess. I’ll always be your friend.” Something in his voice was too clipped, and a bit too harsh.

He kissed her hand and turned to board the ship. She watched as the ship left and excused herself from her companions.

Barely making it to her room before she threw herself to the ground as she cried.

She thought she’d been prepared for his departure, but now she knew she could never have been.

Now she lay curled on her couch remembering those sad days, when all that she could do was serve her people to keep her mind off the Jedi boy she loved. She dove into her work with a fire that kept her from mourning for too long.

Men had come and gone with proposals for stabilizing her government or creating alliances through marriage, but she could never bring herself to even consider them. Now that her only love was back in her life she felt a slight regret for not asking him to stay all those years ago. She found however that with every report from the frontlines of the war, detailing how he’d helped another population or system survive, she smiled at her decision to let him go. All those people including herself that he’d helped or saved.

Yes, she smiled sadly, she’d made the right choice.

He had expressed to her recently how disappointed and displeased he’d been at her decision. “I thought for a while that you’d never really wanted me.” He’d confessed late one night as they lay together. He held her tighter and whispered “I wanted to hate you for letting me go so easily.”

She pushed closer to him “You think it was easy?”

He hummed “Well now I know it wasn’t, based on what you’ve said, but at the time you controlled your emotions so well… Are you sure you’re not a Jedi?”

She chuckled “If I was we’d be a bigger scandal.”

He kissed the top of her head “I don’t know, I’ve heard of affairs amongst Jedi, but a peacekeeper and a duchess…” he sniggered “A woman that represents not only her system, but many others, falling for the meager charms of a Jedi.” He clucked in mock disdain “Now that would make even the tabloids into highly credible source material.”

She shook her head at him “How did I ever live without you?”

“I don’t know, it must have been difficult.” He gloated playfully.

She’d grown used to the idea of living alone, just when he’d pushed back into her life. She couldn’t for the life of her get rid of him now.

She didn’t mind that they were secret lovers, after all, they always had been.

Why change now?

She sat up on her couch and picked up her com device. She smiled as he answered her call almost immediately and was greeted by a smile of his own.


	13. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan learns something surprising about the young duchess.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!”

She was mad…again.

She made to storm past him, but he caught her wrist. "Satine..."

In one snap she’d disengaged from him and continued walking.

The move had surprised him.

It wasn’t a normal pull away, it was a self-defense move. He grew curious and ran after her.

“Wait, Satine!” He reached out and grabbed her upper arm this time, pulling her around to face him.

He found himself ducking as her other arm arched and her fist flew by his face. She disengaged from his grip again and suddenly he found himself in an impromptu sparring match.

It stunned him, but he couldn’t help but smile inwardly at finding out something new about her.

He’d stopped advancing and held his hands out in front of him in surrender “Look, I’m sorry.” He lowered his gaze “I just…”

He’d meant to apologize properly, but he’d dropped his guard misjudging the fire she still had left in her.

A dull thump rang out and he stumbled back as her fist connected with his jaw.

He felt the shock try and overtake him, but he ended up grinning like an idiot behind his hand. “You hit me!” He composed himself and dropped his hand from his face, trying to look like a stoic Jedi once more.

“You deserved it.” She turned on her heel and stormed away again.

He ran to catch up again, this time being more cautious. “Where did you learn to fight?” he questioned.

“You forget I’m Mandalorian. I was raised to fight.” She growled.

He felt a tendril of mischief run through his mind. “Well you could’ve hit me harder.” He teased falling into step behind her.

She stopped walking and pivoted swiftly. This time he was ready.

He moved quickly, grabbing both her wrists and pulled her forward, swiftly placing a kiss on her lips before releasing her and running as fast as he could away from her.

He halted when he heard her laugh. Turning he saw her doubled over in laughter and leaning against the tree nearest her.

He slowly approached, still wary of her. “What’s so funny Duchess?”

She straightened, leaning her back against the tree and sighing as she tried to catch her breath. Faint trails of tears glistened on the outer edges of her eyes. “Did they teach you that move in the Jedi temple?” she giggled.

He let out a breathy chuckle and stepped closer reaching out to wipe away the tears of laughter that had slipped over her cheeks. “No, and they didn’t teach me this either.” He leaned in taking her lips with his.

He smiled as he pulled away, but the smile was quickly wiped off, or rather slapped off his face.

“There.” She shoved him away and marched off. “Add that to the techniques they don’t teach you.” She fired over her shoulder. “And I’m still mad, so don’t make me laugh again.”

He caught a bit of a smile in her voice as she trooped along ahead of him, but he decided he had better make up for his poor choice of political commentaries earlier before getting too close again.


	14. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine week day 1: Young Love

  1. Young Love



 

It wasn’t the first time that they went undercover to avoid bounty hunters, and she guessed it wouldn’t be the last.

Satine looked wonderingly at the young Jedi beside her, trying to gauge his current thoughts. His hair had grown out a little, the ponytail and Jedi braid remained constants of course, but she wondered if he’d let the rest grow out in the future.

“Is something wrong?” He’d caught her staring again.

She shook her head and turned back to the plate of food before her “No, I just…I suppose I’m tired is all.”

He nodded. “We can rest after we eat, now that we have a room upstairs where we can stay.” He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “We’ll stay undercover till Master Qui-Gon contacts us again.”

They’d agreed to split up, Obi-Wan taking the duchess and fleeing while his master actively engaged their enemies.

They had finally found an establishment that they could stay in for a few days and await news. It wasn’t a royal palace, but it was cozy and had a comforting feel to it.

She tried not to smile at the memory of Obi-Wan asking for a room for himself and his fiancée. He’d often made up stories about who they were, but that was a new one.

 To try and be convincing he’d put his arm around her. That alone could cause her to blush, but his cover story of them being engaged had spread little giddy eddies through her veins.

His acting skills were truly enhanced by his natural charm, but she still had to laugh at the comment the inn owner had said. “Are you sure she’s yours? She looks far above your credit allowance boy.”

The inn keeper’s wife had swatted his shoulder and gestured to the two pretend lovers. “She’s obviously not in it for the money. Just look at them Hal.”

Satine at this point brought a hand to her guardian’s chest and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Nothing wrong with a little pretend, she figured.

“She could do better is all I’m saying.” The man shrugged waving a hand.

“Don’t listen to him.” The woman scowled at her husband “He doesn’t remember what young love feels like.”

Young love?

 Satine had heard the phrase before, but never applied to herself…is that what she felt for him? Love?

She looked up at him only to have her heart lurch within her at the sight of his gaze already upon her. His blue eyes bore into hers and she felt her lips tugging into a smile.

Their eye contact lasted for what seemed forever, but must have only been a few seconds in reality.

“Just get them a room Hal.” The woman rushed “Before they start making love on your desk.”

Satine whipped her attention to the woman in surprise and saw her wink at them.

“Thank you ma’am.” She nodded gratefully and tried to control the blush rising in her cheeks.

She had to bite her lip as his thumb started caressing against her shoulder. It was true that she thought him attractive the first time she’d laid eyes on him, but she found that attraction had grown every day.  

Sometimes it would drive her to imagine forbidden desires springing to life in her mind. Now however, was not the time to give in to such thoughts.

 Although…she’d wondered what he’d do if she kissed him in that moment.

She didn’t get the chance to, however, as the inn keeper had called him forward to sign for their room.

He’d then asked about food for them, hence how they ended up here. Sitting comfortably next to each other enjoying the first real food they’d had in a while.

Once she was pleasantly full she pushed away the plate and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. If they were to keep up their ruse they had to look convincing.

She felt him lay his cheek against her head “Tired Satine?” His soft voice carried down to her.

She hummed in affirmation and he gently shifted away, standing up and holding out a hand to her. She was surprised at first, but conceded it must be part of his act.

Taking his hand and standing she followed him towards their room. Near the stairs the innkeeper’s wife passed them smiling. “Have a good night you two.” Her suggestive wink didn’t go unnoticed by either and Satine blushed, hurrying quickly up the stairs. “We will. Thank you.” She heard Obi-Wan’s voice call back to the woman.

Entering the room she turned and raised an eyebrow. “We will?”

He locked the door and nodded. “It’ll be a chance for you to actually get some rest.” Crossing the room, he grabbed a pillow off the bed and flopped it to the floor. “I’d say that’s a good night.”

She watched him lay on the floor with the stolen pillow under his head and her heart filled with affection.

He could annoy her any time a day, but he was always such a gentleman to her.

She smiled and took the opportunity to clean up in the fresher. Finally being clean after weeks of traveling was a relief.

Making her way back to the bed she recognized that he was asleep. She laughed to herself at first but then it dawned on her that he must’ve been far wearier than she was. She tried to recall the last time she saw him sleep and realized he must’ve stayed awake for the last few days watching over her.

Cuddling into the mattress of the bed she looked at the shadowed figure of the Jedi laying on the floor.

Words of the woman downstairs echoed again and again in her mind. Young love…

“Yes” she whispered as she accepted the truth in her mind. “I do love him.”


	15. Leaving the Jedi Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine week day 2! Theme: Leaving the Jedi order.

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes traveled over the features of the girl sleeping next to him. They were back on Mandalore, back in the capital city, back in her home…

His master would be cross at him if he’d caught the young Padawan leaping onto her balcony earlier that night.

With every passing day he could feel their time as guards to her was waning. Qui-Gon had mentioned that the immediate threats to her life being gone, denoted they would be able to establish her safety at last.

Obi-Wan knew what that meant…leaving the beautiful duchess for the austere confines of the Jedi lifestyle he’d been raised to.

No more stolen kisses or fevered whispers. Her soft touch and gentle smile would no longer be his.

Would he ever see her again?

Would she marry some pompous government official, or find love amongst the many clans of her world?

Her fight for peace was succeeding, but it was fated to be their separation.

Fight for peace?

He’d known another girl that desired peace in a war torn home… Cerasi…

The girl had fought for peace on Melida/Daan and died in his arms for it.

He’d temporarily been in exile from the order because of his choice, against the council’s wishes, to help her and her people in their war. Guilt and regret struck his heart when he thought about the disappointment and grief he’d caused his master in the process of rebelling.

It would be no different now if he chose to stay on Mandalore. It had taken a while to regain his master’s trust and he knew another attempt to leave the order would very likely tear them apart.

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. There is no emotion, there is peace- he recited in his mind.

He exhaled, banishing little by little the sentiments that swirled within him.

Feeling somewhat better he opened his eyes again, only to have fresh emotions rush over him. The sleeping duchess was beside him, looking so defenseless and pure.

He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her tightly to him, but he didn’t wish to wake her.

What would he do if she asked him to stay with her?

Become her consort and live on Mandalore? He could continue to defend her that way, he reasoned.

His thoughts returned to the Jedi and his master. His entire life he’d been a part of their order, and knew almost nothing about expectations of others outside their association.

His heart knew his love for her was real and that he wanted to remain at her side. His mind knew he had a duty to the Jedi, to his master, even to the galaxy, to become a Knight of the order.

Could loving her outweigh that duty?

What if finding her and falling so desperately in love with her was the will of the force?

Then again…he’d been wrong before on Melida/Daan and it frightened him.

Could he leave the Jedi order for her?

Could he betray his master and the council again?

As hard as it was to imagine putting aside the Jedi order, he found it even harder to imagine putting her love aside.

What if he stayed and it caused disaster for her? What if she was killed because of him? Mandalorians were never quite fond of Jedi. Would his presence aggravate them to rebel against her again?

His master had often told him that he had too much caring and love for one heart to contain. Here was the proof. A young duchess, whom by all accounts he had no business even talking to, was content to sleep by his side.

Content to kiss him, content to hold him, content to let their bodies unite as one…

He looked away from her, his heart aching within him for the decision he’d have to make.

It was many hours later that he’d finally decided that he couldn’t choose his path willingly without the consequence of hurt on both ends.

So… he found within him, that it was better not to decide.

For all his growing skills in negotiation he could not convince himself to step to either side of the path… therefore, he’d let her be the one to resolve his future.

It wasn’t fair and he knew that, but if she truly wanted him, she’d ask him to stay…wouldn’t she?

If she asked him to stay with her, there was nothing that could stop him.

But if she didn’t…

Leaving the Jedi order was easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, here I am making myself cry again! I hope you're happy!! <3 Thank you to all my readers and supporters!!!


	16. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine week day 3. Theme: Nightmares

 

It wasn’t every night, but it happened enough for her to be concerned. He would awake from a fitful sleep, drenched in sweat and looking around frantically for nonexistent foes.

Just another consequence of violence, she insisted to herself.

He’d clearly already been through so much in his young life and it tended to manifest through his nightmares.

She herself had seen horrors of war. Seen her people and family members slaughtered. She had her own demons to wrestle with in the pits of sleep.

She moved quietly to his side and reached out a hand.

Hesitantly touching his face she whispered his name, hoping it would be enough to pull him from the deep.

His muscles were tense and his breathing irregular. She combed through his hair with her fingers and whispered again “Obi-Wan, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

When that was unsuccessful, her next move was to shake him, softly gripping the Padawan’s shoulders.

At this point his eyes flew open and he bolted up, reversing their positions he pinned her to the ground.

She’d gasped and cried out in surprise at his sudden ferocity. She watched as his eyes focused on her and he blinked. “Oh.” He released her arms from his grip and backed away. “Duchess. I’m sorry.”

He truly looked it, poor thing, and her concern for him hadn’t faded. “Are you alright?” she asked shakily, sitting up to look at him better. Their campfire was a pile of ash and smoldering embers by now, but stars and moons provided enough light to see by.

He scoffed “I should be asking you that.” He rubbed his eyes with fists in frustration. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

She’d never admit to him that she could still feel where his hands had been like vices on her arms.

She’d never admit to the bruise that was most likely forming on her back where a small stone had hit.

She wouldn’t fuel his current pains like that.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She had her best haughty look on to recover her dignity, making sure her voice was steady.

A slight breeze blew around them playing through her hair. She watched as he controlled his breathing and relaxed.

His eyes were closed and his posture limp. His face was deceivingly calm for one combating terrors of the subconscious mind.

“What was it?” She asked at last, unable to contain her curiosity.

“Just memories.” He answered cryptically.

A lot of good that did her. She timidly extended a hand to his arm “If you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

His eyes flicked to hers and her heart leapt. His grateful smile and deep secret filled eyes lit by the double moons above was breathtaking.  

He took her hand softly in his and brushed a kiss across her fingers. “Thank you duchess. I’ll be alright.” He paused, running his thumb over her knuckles. “Having you near is enough to help.”

In normal circumstances a kiss on the hand was very proper. Why then did this feel so intimate?

She eased her hand from him and returned to her blanket. Looking back at him she saw the disappointment in his features.

Holding back a smirk, she gathered it up and moved it to be directly next to his own.

“Then I’ll stay close shall I?” she smiled laying down on her back and looking up at the stars above, trying to avoid his lingering gaze.

“I’d like that.” He said at last, laying down beside her. He turned on his side facing her “Satine?”

She turned to face him. “Yes?”

He held out a hand between them and she wavered before slipping her own into his light grip.

“Thank you.” was all he said before closing those painfully beautiful eyes.

She smiled looking at their hands clasped together, resting between them, and hoped it would be enough to keep the nightmares away.


	17. Satine lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine week day 4. Theme: AU

Star lines melded together as they jumped into hyperspace. Obi-Wan sighed in relief and turned to the woman beside him. Her eyes were closed, her head leaned back; she looked disheveled and exhausted from her captivity, but no less beautiful. They had escaped Mandalore and would soon be on Coruscant in safety.

As if sensing his gaze she turned to look at him. “What is it Obi?”

His face was far too serious for her liking. “You know that Mandalore is in trouble. Once we get to Coruscant we’ll need to find a way to stop Maul’s plans.”

Grimacing she nodded “I know. I don’t like the idea of sending Republic troops to Mandalore, but I would rather see my people work with the Republic rather than give in to Maul’s rule. He would bring nothing, but death and destruction.” She paused taking a deep breath “My sister would agree with me.”

Seeing her disheartened appearance he decided to try and lift her spirits. “And you call me a collection of half-truths, you didn’t even tell me you had a sister.”

She smiled gently “I’m afraid Bo and I weren’t on the best of terms, since before I met you actually.” She paused “She was part of Death Watch.”

Obi-Wan’s shock melted into compassion for the duchess. It must have been difficult for her, knowing her own sister was an enemy to all she stood for. Maybe that was another reason why she didn’t want to combat the Death Watch with violence.

Her gaze drifted over him and she smiled at some secret thought.

“What is it?” he inquired feeling her mirth in the force.

“I never thought I’d say this, but you look rather handsome in Mandalorian armor.” Her cheeks were a pale pink and her lips twitched at the corners.

He glanced at his stolen disguise and shrugged “Well, I’m glad you think so duchess, but I’m sure the Jedi council would like me back in my robes when we reach the senate building.”

He looked back to her and his heart skipped. Her eyes were deep with desire and she bit her lip slowly. “Does that mean you’ll take it off?”

He glanced at the hyperspace clock. Plenty of time.

“Only if you’ll help, dear duchess.” He stood and reached out for her hand.

 Taking it she stood and he relocated his hands to her face. “Satine.” All the playfulness was gone from his voice. “I thought I’d lost you.”

She placed her hands on the chest plates of the armor “I’m here Ben. I’ll always be with you even if I had died on Mandalore.”

He drew close, kissing her softly at first before escalating.

She finally broke away to scold him “I thought you were going to take off that armor.”

He smirked “At your command duchess.”


	18. Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine week day 5. Theme: Dream come true.

So many nights she’d had dreams of being beside him again. She would be pulled from such beautiful sleep only to realize she was alone.

Their past together was brief, totaling just a year, but it had been the most memorable year of her life.

Satine had never planned to fall in love with a Jedi. Her decision to enlist the Jedi’s help was controversial in itself, seeing as how Jedi and Mandalorians had fought against each other in the past.

Imagine what her people would think if they knew the more scandalous bits of her time with the Jedi Padawan. Truly their affair was never going to be a public matter and even years later, now that they’d reignited their flame, they were still under cover of secrets.

Oh how she longed for normality. To wake up beside each other as a happy couple must do. To live in a galaxy that would permit them to be together without worry of public opinion.

On her side: Mandalore.

On his side: Jedi council.  

There was no winning in their situation.

She found herself awake again in the night and she sighed heavily, gazing out the window at Coruscant’s skyline. Why did she have to dream he was with her? She turned over and froze.

She had to blink a few times to truly register…but there he was.

After all her dreams of him being with her it had finally come true. She took a moment to smile as she recalled her offer to always leave her door open for him. Now, here he was, sound asleep.

He must have come in very late and thought it better not to wake her.

That thought alone made her heart break all over again for all the love it held for him. Dropping a soft kiss on his temple she curled up next to him watching him sleep, till she too could slip into blissful rest.


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine week day 6. Theme: Family

War.

She was opposed to it simply because she’s seen the adverse effects first hand. She hated the fact that he had to be involved and held her breath at the major headlines on the holo-news.

Whenever she’d hear his name or of an offense happening where he said he’d be, she grew nervous.

She knew he could take care of himself. She’d seen his skills as a Jedi first hand and knew he was a wonderful general.

She had met his clone commander and some of his troops, and knew they all had praises to sing of him. Yes, she smiled; reliable, direct, predictable, steady, Obi-Wan.

But, then again, her smile would fade when she realized the unpredictability of war itself. Obi-Wan was strong and a great leader, but the death toll rising out of the battlefields was enough for her to doubt.

She had known him as a Padawan when he was less inclined to be as cautious as he was now. Then there was his curse of constant misfortune. She would tease him time and time again that everything he touched turned troublesome. He’d smiled, but something like worry had flickered in his eyes. Had she been right?

She turned back to the newest breaking news report and sighed. Surely he’d be alright.

“Auntie Satine?” the voice and title were familiar.

She turned to see a young man in the doorway. “Yes Korkie?”

He entered the room his face strangely worried. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

She glanced back to the announcer on the HNE.

 Should she lie?

No.

He was old enough now to know the truth of reality.

“I’m concerned about this war.” She shook her head “And about those fighting in it.”

Her nephew nodded “It is upsetting, but there isn’t any way we can stop it. I’m sure your friends will be alright.”

She saw through his attempt to comfort her and she held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him into a hug. “Thank you Korkie.”

He held to her tightly and she leaned her cheek against his head. Her only comfort in a changing galaxy. Her nephew… no… her son. Unknown to anyone, but her.

She pulled away at long last and smiled at him picking out the traits that had come from his father Obi-Wan. She’d discovered her pregnancy a month after the Jedi had left. Perhaps if she’d known sooner she wouldn’t have let him go…She’d managed to hide her condition from her people and leave her newborn in the care of her brother and his wife.

“You are an amazing child Korkie, don’t ever forget that.” She kissed his forehead and he smiled up at her.

“You’re amazing too aunt Satine.” Her heart broke a little at the prefix to her name. What she wouldn’t give to hear him call her mother, just once.

They sat side by side watching the unfolding story. A brief mention of Jedi succeeding in overtaking another area was both comforting and worrisome to her. She could not in her right mind condone their active offense, but she was equally glad that they were safe for the moment.

“Who do you worry about? The Jedi? The clones?” Korkie asked, immersed in the news report.

“I worry for everyone, on either side. War does not happen without casualty or sacrifice.” She watched him lean back on the couch and added “I have many friends within the republic that I worry for, and especially the Jedi on the front lines.”

Korkie glanced at her “Oh yeah, you mentioned that General Kenobi was a friend of yours from a long time ago.” The boy smiled “I’ve never met a Jedi, but I’ve heard the amazing stories of what they could do.”

She smiled tilting her head “Yes, they do have some incredible powers.”

“When did you meet General Kenobi?” he asked playing with the cuff of his sleeve distractedly.

She pursed her lips “The year before you were born.” She tried her hardest not to think about said year.

He turned suddenly to face her “Why haven’t I met him then, if you are such good friends?”

She took a deep breath “We are close friends, yes, but from the time he left Mandalore before you were born, till the time he visited again a few months ago we lost contact.”

He looked confused “Why?”

She shook her head “I had no reason to talk to him and he is a Jedi. He had his own responsibilities to attend to and I had mine.” When he still looked confused she added “Jedi follow a different path than us, and they cannot afford to get to emotionally attached to anyone.”

The boy’s gaze lowered “I don’t see how that’s fair.” His forehead creased “They should be allowed to at least have friends.”

She bit her lip “Korkie, I must tell you that it’s a bit more complicated than that, but it’s not for you to know. Alright?”

Her serious look was meant to deter any further questions, but what worked on others had no hold over her boy.

“Complicated? How could…Oh!...” He blushed red and she was about to protest when he smirked “I get it auntie, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. I just never thought you’d…with a Jedi I mean.” He grinned sheepishly

She laughed to dispel her nerves, ruffling his hair lightly “That’s enough Korkie.” She was blushing now too.

He shrugged “Yeah, yeah.” He paused for a moment before looking up at her “So, when is he coming back?”

“Korkie...” she tried to frown and sound stern, but his grin was contagious.

“I just want you to be happy Auntie.” He winked and her jaw dropped.

“What are they teaching you at that academy anyway?” She poked at him playfully and he laughed.

It would be so easy just to tell him right now who he really was. She turned back to the HNE newscast to distract herself.

“Do I get to meet him?” Korkie questioned crossing his arms “I need to make sure he understands that you’re too good for a meaningless fling. I won’t have him using you.”

She smiled warmly and hummed “You’ve always been on my side haven’t you?”

He nodded and she put an arm around him leaning her head on his.

“Since the day I was born auntie…Or should I call you mother?” He shifted away to look at her.

Her heart practically jumped into her throat. “What?!” she managed in a hoarse whisper.

“When my parents were deciding to send me here to the academy, I overheard them talking. They said that you’d appreciate having more time with me since I was actually your son. Father didn’t want me to go, but Mother mentioned that she felt guilty keeping me away from you.” His face contorted in question “Why did you give me up? Why didn’t anyone tell me who you really were to me?”

Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head. “No, no. I would’ve kept you if I could’ve.” She took a breath to steady herself. “I love you so much Korkie I only did what I thought was best for you.”

He wiped away a tear from her cheek “I don’t understand, but I trust you. Mother.”

She smiled “Promise me you won’t tell anyone. Promise me you’ll still call me aunt no matter what.”

He sighed in frustration, “Why? Why can’t I be known as your son?”

“Because you’d be even more in danger.” Her tone had become a little forceful so he decided to stay quiet. “When I returned to my throne after being in hiding for a year I needed to present a strong example to my people. If they had seen that I’d had child with him they wouldn’t think me fit to rule Mandalore. Especially since your father was…”

Biting her lip she paused, unsure if she should tell him.

“A Jedi?” he asked. When her eyes closed in defeat he continued “Is my father General Kenobi?”

She eventually nodded, figuring she owed him that small truth. “I’m sorry for not telling you Korkie.” She took a shuddering breath “I couldn’t tear you away from the family you had and I couldn’t bear to lose you. If the Jedi had found out that you were his son, they would’ve taken you from me.” When he looked away thoughtfully she continued “I never wanted you to leave me, so I kept you close in the only way I knew how.”

He turned back to her hugging her once again. In that moment her heart felt whole again. She felt at home and held her son to her tightly.

“You are my family.” He whispered, pulling away. “I don’t want to leave you either.”

She smiled happily at him “I know, but you must never tell anyone, understand?”

He nodded “Of course I won’t.” He paused before adding “So, do I get to meet him? Promise I won’t say anything.”

“We’ll see.” She kissed his forehead “He doesn’t come around very often with the war going on.”

“Well, we’ll have to fix that.” he teased. “I’m sure he won’t say no if you invited him over for a while.” The boy smiled a half smile worthy of the Padawan that had fathered him. “We could have a real family dinner for once.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “He wouldn’t know that.”

Korkie shrugged “He wouldn’t have to, but it still would be nice to know him, even if he doesn’t know who I really am.”

Tilting her head she hummed “I suppose we could.”

The boy’s face lit up and she found herself happier than she had been in a while.


	20. Bo-Katan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine week day 7. Theme: Free day.

Something was wrong. They were escorting the Jedi back to the prison, but where was Satine?

When Obi-Wan had arrived, Bo-Katan had lead those loyal to her to cause commotion in another part of the city. She had hoped that by drawing away most of Maul’s forces to serve as a distraction, it would be enough for the Jedi to rescue the Duchess.

Things obviously didn’t go as planned. Bo-Katan had seen his ship explode and fought her way back to the palace, only to see Maul’s lackeys escorting a very broken looking Obi-Wan to the prison.

Oh no, she thought.

She’d been too late.

She closed her eyes and frowned at the thought of her sister, dead.

Yes, she’d been her enemy, but she was still her family after all.

She managed to sneak up to where she could gaze into the wide palace windows. Confirming her worries, she saw Satine’s lifeless form laying on the floor of the once grand throne room with Maul gloating over her.

Normally she wouldn’t feel any sort of loyalty to a Jedi, but now…

Maul had killed Vizsla.

Maul had killed Satine.

Maul would not kill any more of her family.

She would set the Jedi free to make sure that didn’t happen.

Maul would not be allowed to rule Mandalore…Not if she had any say in the matter.

She gathered her fellows and set off to retrieve the Jedi.

Facing Maul’s forces was expected, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. If she could just get the Jedi off Mandalore she could regroup and plan an attack, even if it meant aligning with the republic.

 “Sorry I don’t believe we’ve met. You are?” He asked... Coruscant accent, Jedi, polite, handsome…

 Yes, this must be the one her sister had trusted with her life.

“Bo-Katan” She replied simply, wondering how much her sister had told the Jedi about her. “I’m here to rescue you that’s all you need to know”

“Sounds good to me.” He conceded, taking back his weapon from her. 

Retrieving a jetpack she asked “You ever use one of these before?”

“No, but in this case I’m a fast learner.” He answered as she affixed it properly to his stolen armor.

“Let’s go.” She signaled to her forces and watched the Jedi take off.

He was indeed a fast learner, calm, poised, and brave. “Hmmm” she smirked, this man had definitely been her sister’s lover. She drew some comfort from the fact that he seemed to have been worthy of Satine’s attentions.

Fighting through a hailstorm of attacks, they made it to the edge of the city.

“Maul must really want you dead.” She’d quipped as the fight in the city escalated.

“You have no idea.” The Jedi responded cryptically.

It was then that she realized exactly what had happened.

 Maul’s grudge against this man has spilled over to Mandalore. Her sister had been affected by a much larger feud.

Satine had ended up a pawn in a war between two powerful forces and just happened to get caught in between.

Well that’s what she gets for loving a Jedi. Bo-Katan thought to herself.

 Then again, her own love had not been so lucky either and he was no Jedi.

Vizsla had also been a casualty of this war fueled by outside forces…and his own greed.

Finally making it to a ship he could escape on, she had one request. “Go back to your Republic and tell them what has happened.”

“That would likely lead to a republic invasion of Mandalore.” He protested.

How noble of him to want to respect the wishes of the Duchess, even after her death, but now wasn’t the time. “Yes, and Maul will die, but Mandalore will survive.” She insisted. “We always survive.” She would see to that. “Now go!” she ordered.

He paused halfway up the ramp in sudden realization “You’re Satine’s sister aren’t you?” his question took her by surprise. “I’m so sorry”

Me too, she had wanted to say. If only she’d been there to help him sooner Satine might…

No, now was no time for regrets.

She continued firing at their assailants as she heard the ship take off, even more determined than ever to win.

What had all this been for? Death Watch, Maul, now an all-out war. Is this what she had wanted? It certainly wasn’t what her sister had wanted.


	21. Romantic Space Pears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young obitine is at it again...inspired by Tumblr artist spectral-musette

Satine looked out at the fruit hanging in the trees biting her lip in deliberation. She had wandered away from their camp to free herself momentarily from the Jedi. It’s not that they weren’t pleasant to be around, but she could only take so much of the padawan’s sass.

 She knew that she herself could be rather trying, but _he_ was utterly frustrating, annoying, pestering, attractive….she stopped her train of thought on that point and grumbled. Why did he have to be so awfully charming? His master was direct and honest, traits she had come to respect in the older man. Obi-wan however, was deceiving and tricky. He didn’t lie to her exactly, he just didn’t tell her the whole truth about somethings and it tended to backfire later.

Another truth had just been clarified by Master Qui-Gon and she’d gotten frustrated at his apprentice. She ended up standing on the soft banks of the swamp, over which hung the branches of a multitude of fruit trees. Her feet shifted a bit in the mud and she stepped back from the edge.

“There you are.” She froze and rolled her eyes at the sound of the younger Jedi’s voice. “What are you doing way over here?” he asked, moving to join her.

She swept her cool gaze over him “I’m helping to collect food for us.” She pointed to the fruit trees in the midst of the swamp. “Now we just have to figure out how to get to them. The trunks look too big to climb.”

“Hmm” he squinted at the tree “Maybe I could…” he held out his hand and tried to focus on the fruit of the tree. He could see it in his mind as he reached out with the force and guided it from the branch towards them.

While his eyes were closed she took time to study him. He truly was attractive. She watched the lines of concentration on his face and wondered what would happen if she whispered in his ear to distract him.

Leaning close, she said “I thought your master said not to use the force for frivolous purposes.”

And there went his concentration. Her voice so close to him and her breath tickling his skin had made him drop the fruit. It fell with a plop and disappeared into the swamp.

His eyes opened and he glared at the now smug looking duchess.

She moved back to the edge of the swamp and dipped her foot in, settling it to the bottom. “It’s not too deep.”  She commented moving forward.

“Wait duchess!” He followed her in “You don’t know if there are sink holes or how deep it will get.”

She contemplated for a moment and nodded. “I see. In that case, you go first.”

She could see his look of annoyance before he turned and stepped carefully forward. She allowed herself to hold on to his shoulders as he led the way.

Stopping under the first trees, he reached out to one of the lower hanging branches.

“Not those.” She chided “Those are too small. We want those.” She pointed above them at much riper looking fruit. “Give me a boost.”

He didn’t move. Was this really necessary?

She waved him over with her hand “Well? Come here.” Her tone was firm and he conceded.

He sighed and bent, wrapping his arms around her legs and lifting her into the air. She gasped at the feeling of unsteadiness and placed her hands on his shoulders looking down at him. “Don’t drop me!”

He chuckled “I won’t drop you duchess.”

Her eyes rested on his for much too long. She could kiss him right here, it would be so easy. Clearing her head of silly thoughts she looked above her and started pulling fruit off the branches.

He had to keep himself from smiling as he looked up at her. Her hair curled so perfectly around her face and every time she looked down to place a piece of her harvest in the crook of her arm he tried to catch her eye again. Why was she so beautiful?

“Step back a little.” She ordered.

“Huh?” he’d been distracted by his own thoughts.

She leaned forward reaching out to claim her quarry, causing his cheek to press against her bosom. He blushed furiously and stepped back to help her reach.

Picking it and placing it with the others she glanced at him her cheeks a delicate pink.

“Obi-wan.” He nearly dropped her at the sound of his master’s voice. “What are you doing?”

The two turned to see the Jedi standing on the banks watching them.

He carefully placed her back down, taking care not to cause her to drop any of their bounty. Briefly catching her gaze he led the way back to his master.

Her heart fluttered as she followed him, how long had his master been watching?

“I didn’t want to use the force for something frivolous.” He explained, stealing her wording from earlier. He was clearly flustered.

Qui-Gon shook his head “I’d hardly count gathering food to stay alive as frivolous.” He studied his Padawan and the young duchess. He wasn’t blind to their attraction, but he said nothing. This was his padawan’s trial to deal with.

“To be fair she ordered me to help her and you did say to obey her, so I did.” He charmed.

“For the first time.” Satine grumbled and let out a frustrated sigh taking off towards the camp. Again, she’d had enough of him.

“Master.” Obi-Wan added quietly watching her retreat “You know it’s best not to argue with her.”

Qui-Gon smiled and chuckled. “I suppose you’re right, my young Padawan.”

...

Artist's Blog [HERE](http://spectral-musette.tumblr.com/)


	22. Maul and the Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Rebels season 3 ep. 10 Visions and Voices

 

Dathomir...

 

A dark figure paced irritably across the stones, candles flickering in his wake. His shadow moved with him, his only companion in an abandoned fortress. Fiery eyes traced over artifacts gathered as a reminder of his true powers. He was not what he had become. He had unlimited power in the dark side of the Force until…

His gaze flicked to the wall where the name of his nemesis was clearly scrawled. He had tried for so long to find the man responsible for robbing him of his true potential.

He could be ruling the galaxy right now if it weren’t for him!

Kenobi…

Maul growled at the bloodied name that served as a constant drive to get what he deserved. In an ancient ritual he had caused his blood to be used at paint, spelling the letters in the language of the planet he had taken over in order to exact pain on Kenobi.

Maul had thought he had broken him once, but it wasn’t enough. The man had remained resilient. What more could he do to exact revenge? What more could he do to remove the seeming curse the man held over him? As long as Kenobi was alive, Maul was stuck in his misery.

His glare was torn from the wall by a small sound. A hush of a whisper echoed momentarily in his sanctum.

The magic of the Nightsisters was not completely gone from this place and Maul often thought he felt or heard their remaining spirits.

This, however, was different. This whisper that plagued him, was not of his own kind.

Eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to the portrait of the long dead Duchess of Mandalore.

Maul had slain her in an attempt to ruin Kenobi. The Jedi’s longtime friend and lover deserved nothing less than to become a sacrifice to his revenge. Maul had accessed her mind whilst on Mandalore. He’d read her thoughts and feelings towards the Jedi master. It had been difficult, she was stronger than most of his victims, but he had eventually accessed visions of her memories with Kenobi. The secret love affair they shared, dating back to before Maul had ever seen the whelp.

She seemed a perfect pawn to destroy the Jedi that Maul hated so ardently.

But now…

“He lives.” The whisper resounded.

He had once desperately scratched out the eyes of the painting and clawed across her neck until his fingers had bled, in hopes of killing the whisper he heard from her. It had not worked.

Reliving her death was not enough… Maul needed to get to Kenobi…

“You cannot kill him.” He glared at the defaced portrait. Satine’s voice was as clear as though she were standing before him. Her whisper echoed around him. “You are not strong enough to match him.”

“SILENCE!” Maul shouted at the woman’s likeness.

He listened again, straining his ears to the stillness around him. Flames flickered softly on their candles, but all remained quiet.

He shook his head. He needed to focus and regain his powers. His futile search for the Jedi had rendered him frustrated and empty.

He needed more information…the information he would have received if Ezra Bridger hadn’t…

“Ezra.” Maul growled. He needed what the boy knew and set into motion his thoughts, creating a plan to get it.

“You cannot destroy him.” The whisper was back.

Growling, Maul turned back to her, hatred building in his heart.

“You are dead.” He hissed coldly “You cannot not change what will happen to your precious Obi-Wan.” He clenched his fists.

“You cannot destroy him.” She whispered again “You are weak.”

“AAARRGGHH!” Maul roared “YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!!” He stalked towards the painting “I killed you because of his love for you.” He snarled “If only you could’ve felt his despair!” Maul laughed. “You were useful to me then, and even now I am reminded of just how much he suffered because of you.” His sinister chuckle died as a whisper echoed again.

“You will not find him.” She taunted.

Maul’s breathing quickened as his anger grew “We’ll see about that, your highness.” He turned from the shrine and ran to his ship. He needed Ezra’s memories, and nothing was going to stop him from getting them.


End file.
